Down With the Fallen
by 2lost4words
Summary: It wasn't supposed to be like this The light. The dark. You were supposed to pull me towards the hatred Not get me out The dream we had created is now falling apart And I don't know how to fix it since you gave me my heart. So tell me what to do How we can go back to what we were Because the new path I'm on will not permit you there
1. Chapter 1

Despite the impenetrable darkness in the room, Hux had no problem finding his way to his bed. His sleeping quarters on the Starkiller Base were perfectly identical to those on the Finalizer. The layout and size of the furniture, the location of the closet and his private washroom, even the constant chill in the rooms temperature was carried throughout both living spaces.

He could have turned on one of the dim lights as opposed to sitting in pure darkness. When he was first given his quarters, after being promoted to general, the lights would turn on automatically when he entered the room. But after the long hours and endless headaches that came with his new title, he rewired his room so it would no longer do that. He grew fond of the soothing abyss that his room had become. It was one of the few calming pleasures in his never ending battles against the Resistance and the New Republic.

As he laid back on his bed, his oversized jacket slowly drifted away from his shoulders until it fell off completely. He sighed and closed his eyes. After taking a few deep breaths he reaching over to his nightstand. Just an arm's reach away sat a small silver box and a black and silver pyramid of similar stature. These two trinkets were the only things he took with him during his travels and he kept the reason as to why he traveled with such trivial ornaments to himself.

The moment his fingers touched the silver box, the lid slid open and he took out two white pills. When he returned it to its rightful place on the nightstand, the box closed itself shut. He dropped the two pills in his mouth and chomped down on them before swallowing. He sat there for a few minutes longer as the pills began to take effect. The wonders of medicine that he had access to. Before his promotion he would have to wait days to get prescribed such fast acting medicine. Now, he can get it whenever he runs out.

After a few more moments his migraine had become just a vexing hum as opposed to a constant pounding that it was. He rose from the bed and began to strip each layer of clothing from his slender frame. He made his way to the closet and carefully hung each article by order of layer, starting with the undermost ones and working up to his jacket.

Once his clothes were in order he made his way to the bathroom. He waved his hand in front of the sensor and closed his eyes to brace for the light. After counting to ten he opened them slowly so they could adjust properly. If he could, he would even take showers in the dark, but sadly he needed to see what he was doing for that task.

The water was nearly as cold as the snowy planet, but that didn't bother him. Growing up on Arkanis, he quickly acclimated to the wet and cold due to its constant rain. And unlike most kids in the academy who were overjoyed on the rare days of sunshine, they only made him more surely.

He ran his fingers through his short ginger hair and his body finally started to relax. His muscles loosened and his shoulders that were perfectly squared began to slump. His head leaned forward and he rested is against the white wall. The soft drumming of the water continued to wash away the rest of the rage he held on to from the day's events.

He could barely hear the hiss of his front door opening over the water so he thought that he had imagined it. But then light in the main room flickered on and he knew he had not misheard. The stomping of feet could easily be heard over the falling droplets, but he didn't stray from his position. Not even the single skull crushing thump that resonated through the entire living quarter cause him to shift positions. All it did was make him thankful that he took two pills over one because the noise that resulted from the dropped helmet was number three on his list of migraine inducers.

The footsteps were getting louder as the visitor approached the washroom and he had to keep himself from looking up this time. He could feel the other person's presence and it was colder than the water touching his skin and the snow falling outside. But that was one of the things that made him tolerable. He was a soul not so different from himself.

The firm arms of the other man slowly wrapped around his waist and a kiss that made the water feel warm was placed on the right side of Hux's neck.

"No one saw you." Hux stated coolly to the knight. He hated asking questions, especially when it came to the warrior. Questions like that showed a sign of weakness. Even though he was a normal human compared to this man, he was anything but weak.

"You know no one does." His deep voice whispered into Hux's ear before playfully nipping it.

"Ren." Hux snapped. He used the knights surname like he does when they are arguing around the base as opposed to the more intimate Kylo when they are alone. He rose to his highest position, and broke free of the slightly taller man's grasp. He whirled around in the shower which resulted in water falling into his eyes. He lunged an arm forward and had the knight trapped.

"You know what will happen if anyone else, especially the Supreme Leader, were to discover what is between us. All our plans-"

"Must you always bring this up?" Ren questioned. "We have kept this from the Supreme Leader for over ten years. And if anyone learns of us, they will be dealt with."

"We were children then. Naive." Hux spat, but all that Ren said was true. They meet as teenagers. Both were ambitious. Friendless. Scraped their ways to the top. They had their futures planned out. Ren wanted to surpass his grandfather. Finish what he could not. Be the strongest and most feared Sith in the Galaxy. Where Hux, he dreamed of a world where everyone in the galaxy bended to his will. He wanted to be the Supreme Leader. Destroy the Republic, their rebel friends, and anyone else who got in his way. Their dreams crossed paths. And those childhood aspirations mark the beginning of their unlikely alliance.

"And I have more power now than I ever had before." Ren said darkly. His umber eyes pierced the steely blue ones and he could feel the power bubbling in him. That with just his voice he could control Hux. He could tell him to put his hand down and kiss him and he would. But Ren never used his powers on Hux, outside of the bedroom that is. When they were having a heated moment between the sheets, his abilities were a very fair game. But outsides of that, any force powers on Hux were unthinkable.

Maybe that was the light in him. The part of him that was weak like his father. Hux was far too valuable and he could never force himself to harm him purposely.

But most of Ren's irritation arose from the fact that the night was supposed to be their time. They were not Kylo Ren and General Hux, two of the most powerful men in the First Order, outside of Supreme Leader Snoke that is. Instead, they were simply Kylo and Hux two men who could only get through the days because of moments like these and focusing on making their ambitious dreams a reality.

"As do I." Hux said haughtily.

This outburst was over. The rage calmed. It was so easy for them to do it behind closed doors. Their constant arguments when in the public eye were tiring, but needed. Not only did it keep up their professional appearance, but it was the only time they were seriously allowed to argue and disagree with one another. Every venomous thought and impulse they had was allowed to be shared during those times. But once their shifts were over. Once it was time to go to their living quarters for mandatory rest hours, all their disagreements were no more. Well, most of the time they were over. There were several occasions where their stubbornness got the better of them. But tonight was not one of those nights.

They were eying each other now. Fully remembering that they were in a shower together. They had nine short hours until their mandatory rest time was over and their were going to take full advantage of it. The moments their lips touched their tongues began a clash that their argumentative words could never compete with.

Despite the temperature of the water, both of their bodies heated up to the point where they felt like they were on the desert planet of Tatooine. Ren could care less that his long, wet hair was getting in the way, he would soak in every bit of light that Hux emitted. When they parted, Kylo took a moment to pull his hair back and smirked. He would never admit it out loud, but his devious smile that formed when he looked specifically at Hux, was the sole piece of Solo DNA he was proud to have.

His hand reached across and he stroked Hux with the tip of his fingers. With each gentle touch he could feel the man hardening and he knew such gentleness would not last much longer. "Don't tease me Kylo." Hux said huskily before pushing the knight so his back was against the wall. He turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. Kylo used just enough of a force push to move Hux through the door and land on the side of the bed that was closest to the washroom.

Kylo's blood was pumping. The desires that ran through him could no longer be contained. Hux was breathing heavily, his erection at its apex. The force that Ren used was a stimulus unlike any other he had known. He propped his body up and watched as the knight sauntered into the room. His eyes just briefly lingered on his abs before making their way to his stiff member. His tongue slithered between his lips and he licked them gently. The powerful knight towered over him and Hux went for it. He engulfed Ren fully, swirling his tongue around it before using his teeth as he sucked. When only the tip remained in his mouth, he bit, and a moan of pleasureful pain broke free from Ren.

The blood of the knight was sweet and Hux simply licked the tip, enjoying the red liquid that proved the warrior was truly no different than himself. That even though he had the powers of the force, he could still bleed. "If you continue teasing me." Ren said through longing moans. "I will punish you without mercy."

Hux took the threat as a challenge. His focus turned to the protruding vein on Kylo's member. The tip of his tongue gently following the path it formed. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a fist form alongside the loud moan. He knew he has Ren in his hands. The knight was becoming powerless.

He quickly engulfed all of Ren, but this time he grabbed his sack in the process. He squeezed tightly while he swiftly moved up and down on Ren. Kylo's moans of pleasure turned on Hux even more that the general could no longer contain himself. The pressure was becoming unbearable. So much so that he wanted to stop toying and take the knight there.

But all ecstasy was drained when three harsh knocks came from the door. Ren growled and immediately rose his hand toward the door to choke whoever was on the other side.

Hux quickly placed a hand on Ren's arm in hope to stop him from giving away the fact that they were together.

Ren's arm slowly dropped and the men stood still in silence hoping the visitor would leave on their own accord.

"Sirs, it's me." Both instantly knew the voice of the visitor. It was the only person who knew of their secret and they begrudgingly trusted her with it. Captain Phasma.

They looked at one another debating whether or not to let her in. "Whatever foolery you are partaking in can wait." She spoke after a few more moment passed.

Hux rose an eyebrow curiously, but Ren still looked annoyed that they were interrupted and he was stopped from punishing the captain. "We have received word from one of our spies. The final piece has been found."

Gritting his teeth, Ren walked around the bed and slid under the sheets so to appear somewhat decent for the captain. As much as he hated his time with Hux being interrupted, the map, the last piece to Skywalker. That was more important that Hux. And the thing was, Hux knew that was well and had no qualms with it. Fulfilling their goals should always take priority, otherwise they will never rise to power.

Hux joined Ren under the sheets and once both were properly situated he told the captain to enter. "Sirs." She repeated, completely unphased by seeing her superiors in such a state. She had seen worse when she discovered her commanders secret affair. But even then she cared nothing of it. Who is she to judge what they do in their off time.

"Report captain." Hux prompted.

"A spy stationed in Naboo overheard a conversation about a map leading to Skywalker. The rumor is that Lor San Tekka is in possession of it."

Ren's hands crumpled up the fabric the moment Phasma said the name. His eyes hardened and the rage pumping through his veins was hard to suppress. Lor San Tekka. A man he has known since childhood. Someone close not only to the New Republic, but his mother and uncle personally. He assisted his uncle in finding old Jedi lore that he was foolishly taught in turn. How could he have not guessed it himself? If anyone had the map to Skywalker it would be him.

"His current whereabouts are unknown-" Phasma continued but was quickly interrupted.

"Leave Phasma." Ren snapped coldly. The ice in his voice caused a shiver to run down Hux's spine.

"Of course sir." She said without hesitation and immediately left the room.

"Kylo?" Hux questioned. Part of him thought he should reach out to the knight. Place a hand on his clenched fist and let him know he is here for him. But very rarely did either show such tenderness in times such as these. They needed the rage. It was what fueled them. Drove them to success. Tenderness at a time like this would only make them weak.

Ren rose from the bed and started putting his clothing back on. "I must seek council from the Supreme Leader." He didn't care about mandatory rest time nor the bliss he was receiving moments ago. The map. The final piece to Skywalker. It was within his grasp. And nothing would stop him from getting it.

Hux just nodded his head. He knew he couldn't be selfish and ask Ren to wait until morning to talk with the Supreme Leader. The map one of the many treasures Ren was looking for in his path to power. And just as he would never want Ren to get in the way in his quest for glory, he will do the same for the knight. They both have a dream. A craving for power. Ruling the Galaxy side by side. And with this map, both will be one step closer to seeing that dream come to fruition.

* * *

I honestly don't know what this is and why this is happening. Some reason after watching TFA for the 3rd time, Kylo Ren and General Hux would not leave my mind. They kicked out all my other characters for my other fics and said you don't ship us, too bad, we're making you write a fic about us anyways. So here I am, writing a Kylux fic...I dont know what the common tropes are or how the fandom views this ship or anything, but this is the story Hux and Ren are telling me to write...I hope you enjoy...and if so, feel free to leave me a message.

Oh yah, obligatory sorry for grammar and spelling errors, I do edit, but sometimes I miss things.


	2. Chapter 2

Starkiller Base was never not bustling with noise. Troopers were walking and occasionally marching down the main corridors. Officers were talking in the hallways or at their designated stations. Maintenance workers and technicians were using various equipment to repair damaged tie-fighters, carriers, command shuttles, even fix parts of the base itself. No matter the time of day, it was always full of life. The sole exception was when Kylo Ren was anywhere in the vicinity.

When he was walking down the halls officers would stop talking, some even closed their eyes and held their breaths. They did everything in their power to appear invisible to him, not that it would ever work. Stormtroopers would keep moving, for they lacked the free will the officers possessed, but not all their instincts could be eradicated. He could sense the fear in them as he brushed past them. The only person on the entire base that ever acted superior, who challenged him head on without any fear of repercussions was General Hux. And it wasn't just because of their relations. Hux genuinely believed that he was the superior man and that no person, not even one taught in the ways of the force could ever surpass him. It was that headstrong persona that drove him to being the general of the base. But such perverseness could ultimately be his downfall.

Ren finally made his way to the private communication chamber and bowed respectfully. "Supreme Leader." He said before rising. Despite his hologram image being massive, towering meters over him, Ren knew in reality he had no such stature. Still, the power his commander could emit, in both hologram form and reality could not be match. Well, not matched yet. "The identity of the man that possesses the last piece of the map has been discovered."

"Good." the Supreme Leader bellowed as he leaned forward.

"It's Lor San Tekka." Ren was thankful he had his mask on because he knew not what face his was making. If it was one of fear, anger, or a calm collectedness. Either way, he didn't want his commander to sense any hesitation in him and the mask provided some protection from that. "His current location is unknown."

"This is but the first of many tests you shall face." Leader Snoke spoke slowly and methodically to his young knight.

Ren hesitated for a moment. Tests. His whole life has been a test. But the one that laid before him. The one that his grandfather set for him. That was the one that mattered the most. All he faced now was just mere stepping stones to that end. "With your guidance, I will not fail."

"Search yourself and bring the map to me." While those words sounded familiar, akin to the ones spoken throughout his childhood. The feeling he got from them was not the same. When his mother and father abandoned him at the Jedi training school, his uncle used such phrases to evoke moments of serenity. In his lessons he would preach meditation as a means to become stronger with the force. The Supreme Leader taught it in a different way. Meditation was a way for one to channel their anger, sadness, and fear into one point. Once that point is created it will become the sole source of rage that fuels them in any situation. So with his wrath, he should be able to find Lor San Tekka and the map.

The hologram vanished and Ren was alone. The clicking of his boots echoed as he headed back to the rustling hallways of the base. He headed in the direction of the living quarters, and he only slowed down when he approached Hux's room. There was no doubt in his mind that the general was fast asleep. He needed as much rest as he could get when dealing with his daft officers. When Ren was right in front of the door, he didn't turn and wait for the body scan to approve his access, but pushed himself forward and took a sharp left.

He continued walking and eventually made his way to his own room. The dim lights flickered on and he immediately sat down in his stiff black chair. On the table in front of him was his most prized possession, his grandfather's helmet. He took off his own and it fell to the floor with a loud clunk. His grandfather. The most powerful Sith. Defeated his own master, Darth Sidious. A practitioner of The Rule of Two. Just speaking his name invoked fear in even the bravest of men. How he craved for power such as his.

He heard many stories about his grandfather but at times they felt like rumors more than actuality. His mother barely talked of him, but his uncle incorporated Vader into many of his personal lessons. However the majority of the stories that he disclosed were ones he was told by his old masters, Obi Wan Kenobi and Yoda. So who knew how true they were?

Ren elected to believe that most of what he was told was true. There was only one story he refused to believe in, and that was the reason as to why and how Vader became strong enough to kill his master.

"Grandfather." Ren spoke earnestly to the melted mask. It was as if the mask was not just some object, but a real person. A grandfather that listened to him and understood him. Didn't try to change him like his parents and uncle. But a person who accepted him for who he was. "I heard stories that your affinity with the force was so great that when you dreamt, you had visions. That the force was so strong with you that you could see what had not yet come. The Supreme Leader once told me such abilities had been lost. I refuse to believe that it is true. Guide me as you have so many times before."

Ren rose from his chair and headed over to his bed. He crossed his legs and closed his eyes. He focused on his point. The place where he kept all his rage. He breathed slowly and allowed the point to grow inside him as opposed to suppressing it. He could feel it. The force was all around him. He thought about his childhood and the hatred in him began to overflow. He remembered the times when he was a boy and Lor San Tekka would visit his uncle, showing him the latest jedi artifact he had found. Artifacts that he was not allowed to touch. He was too young. Inexperienced. But that wasn't the real reason. The truth was even at that age his family feared what his would become so they coddled him instead. Restricted his powers as opposed to letting them flourish.

And then it happened, the memories he was reliving vanished. Instead he saw a tannish colored planet and an X-wing flying towards it. His vision jumped, showing the X-wing flying over endless dunes of sand, a broken Star Destroyer, and finally landing near a village. It jumped once more and this time, he saw him, Lor San Tekka. He couldn't see the face of the resistant pilot he was talking to, but it didn't matter. He now knew where to go. "This will begin to make things right." Were the words Ren heard as his eyes snapped open.

"Thank you grandfather." Ren said in the direction of the mask.

He put his own helmet back on and quickly made his way to General Hux's room. He checked each direction and made sure no one was heading in his direction before standing in front of the body scanner. The door opened and he marched into the room. He waved his right hand in front of the sensor and the dim lights turned on.

Hux was curled up in a ball and the grey sheets were tightly wrapped around his body. The pillow that Ren would sleep on when he spent the night was firmly secured in the general's arms. The body slowly started to straighten and the grip he held on the pillow lessened. A groan escaped Hux's lips and he rubbed his eyes. "You need to prepare the Finalizer." Ren said when Hux started showing signs of consciousness. Hux began to sit up in his bed and blinked a few times as he adjusted to the light.

"Will you take off that infantile helmet." He groaned and rubbed his face with both hands.

Hux was never a morning person. It meant that more migraines were to come even though he had just finished recovering from the ones induced the day before. Since he couldn't kill all his staff for their asininity, he just accepted that the vicious cycle would never be broken. All that led to his great dislike to waking up in the morning.

Ren took off his helmet but gripped it firmly in his hands. "You need to prepare the Finalizer. Lor San Tekka is on Jakku."

"Did the Supreme Leader tell you this?" He crossed his arms against his chest and leaned his back against the wall, refusing to get out of bed.

"I had a vision-"

"A vision?" Hux scoffed with disbelief. "You wish me to prepare the ship because you supposedly had a vision?"

"I asked my grandfather for guidance and during meditation I saw him on Jakku."

Hux rolled his eyes. "Of course it was your grandfather that led you to such revelations."

"I know what I saw." Ren shot back bitterly. "And you know my grandfather has assisted me before."

Hux bit his tongue. This was one argument the two could never find middle ground on. Ren's grandfather, Darth Vader, he is dead. The rumor was that he was killed by the rebels. There was no possible way he could be communicating with Ren. Even though he heard the same story from Ren dozens of times. That his Uncle Luke had seen his father and masters as "Force Ghosts". So, his grandfather's ghost could be guiding him, but through the mask as opposed to a bodily entity. To Hux it sounded like utter nonsense. While he does admits he knows little of the force, his only source of knowledge is what Ren had told him and stories from former officers who lived during the time of Darth Vader; ghosts that could communicate with you was where he drew the line. "I have seen you read and briefly control people's minds. You have thrown tie fighters across a room with just a wave of your hand. Once you jumped from the highest level of the base all the way to the bottom without so much as a bruise. And I can't forget to mention all the times you have choked me with just your mind during our more private affairs. But visions of the future?"

"Lor San Tekka was not the only thing I saw." Ren shot back coolly. He knows Hux's triggers. What will rile him up. He knows exactly what needs to be said to get Hux to do what he wants.

Hux rose an eyebrow and said nothing. Ren knew this meant he was giving permission for him to continue. "A Resistance pilot."

Hux bit his lip so hard that blood began to trickle. He was conflicted. He found it hard to believe that just by talking to his grandfather's helmet, Ren had developed a new power. But the prospect of catching a rebel. The thought of that aroused him. Capturing a member of the Resistance. Torturing them. Learning the location of their base and cleaning the galaxy of such scum. He licked his lips cleaning away the sweet blood as his dream progressed.

"You're sure of what you saw. That it was Jakku." He knew what would happen if Ren was wrong. If they sent troops to Jakku only to find nothing then it would be his head on the line, not the knight's. But if they did succeed. It could lead to his greatest moment. Ridding the galaxy of the Resistance and the New Republic. The risk could well be worth the reward for both of them.

"I saw the wreckage of an Imperial Class Star Destroyer."

"The Inflictor." Hux spoke wistfully. His dream was beginning to feel more and more like a reality with each revelation.

Hux finally slid out of bed and paced around the room for a few minutes. "We should consult the Supreme Leader." He said as his pacing came to a stop.

"If we waste any more time we could miss our chance. We need to get the Finalizer ready now." Ren spoke forcefully.

Hux approached the Knight and took the heavy helmet from his hands. He tossed it on the bed and for once it didn't make a loud thump. He placed a hand on the back of Ren's head, wrapping his fingers in the dark tendrils and moved in close. He gazed into dark eyes allowing himself to get lost in them for only a moment. "We have a plan. And I will not allow either of us to be blinded by illusions of grandeur. If we do anything that even remotely raises suspicion among the Supreme Leader or the officers all our work these past years will have been for naught. If we are going to Jakku, then we will do it properly."

"You know how important this map is to me." Ren's voice calmed down but it still had a bit of venom behind it. "I cannot finish what I started without it."

Hux leaned forward and pulled Ren into a kiss. It was short and simple. The opposite of what they were. But anything too forceful would work both of them up, and now was not the time for that. "I will use every weapon and trooper at my disposal to get that map. You have my word." He said the moment they parted.

"Good." Was Ren's only response.

* * *

Hello all, thank you for reading Chapter 2 and I hope you all enjoyed. I know the plot is moving a little slow, but I promise it will pick up. Hope you will keep a look out for chapter 3 withing the coming weeks! See you then.


	3. Chapter 3

Ren left and headed back to the command room to speak with the Supreme Leader while Hux got dressed. It looked like neither would be getting any sleep now, but it didn't matter. The map. Capturing the rebellion member. That was more important to both of them.

"Supreme Leader." Ren said as he entered the chamber. He bowed his head reverently before continuing. "Something has happened." The door opened interrupting him and he knew Hux was finally making his grand entrance. His boots clicked harshly with every stride and in a matter of seconds he was standing next to Ren. Ren looked at Hux for only a second. The dark rings around his eyes were more apparent than they were twenty minutes ago and his face was locked in an eternal sneer. That was a typical facial expression when they were in the public eye, but the wrinkles along side his eyes and curved lip, those had to be new. "I had a vision about Lor San Tekka. He is on Jakku and the final piece of the map in his possession." Ren finished.

"A vision?" Hux scoffed, but it was different from the similar sentiment he showed earlier. This time there was an underlying tone of disgust to his disbelief.

"General Hux." Ren spoke with a bitterness that most would have a hard time discerning due to the voice change in the mask. "I am pleased to see you received my message." Even though Ren used the word pleased, he sounded anything but that. "Supreme Leader." Ren's attention returned to his superior. "We must ready the Finalizer and a Stormtrooper Unit."

"We don't know the legitimacy of these supposed visions." Hux fought back. "Might I suggest we send a scout to Jakku. They can send word if Lor San Tekka is in fact there. It would be a waste of time and resources to travel to Jakku only to come back empty handed."

Snoke leaned back in his chair. His fingers were pressed together as he weighed both options. "General, prepare the Finalizer." Snoke made a decision and both knew it was absolute.

Hux had a feeling that was what their commander would say. As a force user himself he had little reason to doubt Ren, even if he showed no affinity for such skills before. Besides, Snoke desired the map to Skywalker just as much as his young knight, so it would make sense that he would want this dealt with swiftly as opposed to waiting for intelligence.

Hux turned his head and was pleased to see Ren did the same. Even though he had his helmet on, Hux could perfectly match his eyes to Ren's. He hoped his face was as stoic as it felt and returned his attention back to Snoke. "Of course." And with that Hux left the two force users.

He wandered down the hall to an elevator and took it down three levels. The moment he stepped out he was surrounded by Stormtroopers. Most were doing their mandatory marches around the base and others were making their way to conditioning or training classes. He walked past them beaming with pride. One of his greatest pieces of work. Superior to the Kaminoan's Clone Troopers. And most definitely better than his father's contributions to the First Order's Stormtrooper training. With his hands behind his back and head held high he weaved through the troopers until he made it to the designated FN training facility.

He stood in front of the glass windows and watched as the newest FN units were partaking in sparring practice. Across the room, right in front of him, stood the silver clad captain. He had spent enough time around Ren and his mask to know when their eyes met, even if he himself could not see them, this ability was no different with Phasma. He nodded his head at her and she instantly repeated the same gesture.

Even though Phasma exited the training room the troops stayed just as obedient in their training as if she were still there. Hux followed her into a private room next to her training room so they could speak plainly. "I will prepare the FN Corps for departure." She said when the door shut behind the general.

"Good." Hux said as he began pacing around the room. "Prepare a special unit for Jakku. Whomever you deem fit."

"Of course sir." She headed for the door assuming their exchange was over.

Hux bit his lip, reopening the gash he created earlier. His pacing slowed down, but he couldn't stand being still. "And Phasma," The regret swelled the moment he said her name. But it was too late now. She had already stopped and turned around. "Make sure Ren doesn't do anything foolish on Jakku."

"But sir-"

"I don't care about your ideals Phasma." Hux interrupted already knowing what the captain would say. The First Order as a whole is more important than one man, even if that man is a powerful force user. Typically, he would agree with her. Keeping the First Order strong. Weeding out the weak and unsubmissive. It helped him get this far. But when it came to Ren, his logic occasionally failed him and his heart made him speak such foolish desired. "Make sure Ren doesn't do anything rash. I still need him."

Even though he couldn't see her face, he could tell the captain was weighing her options. "Very well." She finally said in her usual apathetic voice. "I will inform the FN Corps of this missions. I'm sure you have to do the same with your own officers."

"Phasma-" Hux called out for her once more before she could leave.

"Yes sir?" She turned around one final time only to see Hux biting his bottom lip harder than before. "Of course sir." She finally said knowing what he wanted to say, but never could. Generals like him don't get their way to the top with sincerities.

The two left the room and parted ways. But instead of going to the various command centers for all the officers he would need on the Finalizer, he found himself heading towards his room. His body was becoming more lethargic with each step, craving the sleep Ren was denying him with this new mission. Granted, he was used to working off of little sleep, but with all that was happening. His usual duties as general and commander of the base. Having to travel to Jakku of all places. Getting the Finalizer fully staffed. Not to mention dealing with another one of Ren's "my grandfather spoke to me through the helmet" stories. It was all starting to take its toll.

It's not like Ren's crazed missions were anything new to him. They went on plenty before, especially in their youth. But that was the problem. They are older now. Have different responsibilities. He was no longer allowed to risk his life alongside Ren on the planets where his missions took place. Instead confined to their Star Destroyer; where he anxiously waited for his return. Even so, those hours and sometimes days away from Ren could be just as taxing as a mission itself. And Hux dreaded reliving this weakness he possesses every time Ren went on a mission because he knew there is no cure for it.

He went into the restroom and washed the blood off his lip. He looked at himself in the mirror and wondered when he started looking so stressed and exhausted. He was used to having bags under his eyes, but he didn't remember them being so dark. And the freckles that dotted his face in his youth, while still there, were not nearly as bright. And the stress lines, those were most definitely a new addition.

He went back to the main room and laid down on his bed. He reached over and grabbed the pyramid that was next to his medicine box. He turned it around in his hands and his fingertips grazed the etchings in the silver. He knew it was some type of ancient language but was unable to read it. The black sections of the pyramid were smooth stone, except for one of the four panel. This side didn't have any writing like the other three did in the silver, but an elaborate picture engraved in the black. Hux always thought it looked like a mask similar to the one Ren and Darth Vader wore, but was unsure if that's what it was meant to be.

He knew he couldn't lollygag any longer. He had work to do and there was no doubt in his mind that Ren was ready to leave the moment he had his supposed vision. He forced himself off the bed and grabbed his coat out of the closet. He draped it over his shoulders and straightened it out. Before he headed out he took the pyramid and his silver box and securely placed them in an oversized pocket on the inside of his jacket. After a final look over he headed out ready to put the Finalizer's crew together.

* * *

Hux slumped in his chair once the Finalizer jumped into hyperspace. He needed something stronger than medicine, a drink. The day, while hectic, wouldn't have been so bad if it were not for Ren. Once the knight finished his meeting with the Supreme Leader and his own preparations for the mission were finalized, he stalked Hux around the entire base. "We are wasting time General." Was said more times than necessary. In fact, Hux thought it was unnecessary the first time let alone the eighteenth. He had to put together a crew of 19,000 officers and 55,000 other various personal and that is not a simple task. Not to mention the last time they took the Finalizer out on a mission the staff and officers complained nonstop about the rotation schedule, and he hadn't finished perfecting a new one. He thought maybe instead of having the three crews do an eight hour long shift each, to divide it in half and have them rotate every four hours, but that felt like more trouble than it was worth.

He felt something poking his ribs, and remembered that he still had his trinkets in his coat pocket. He pulled out the pyramid and found himself just staring at the masked face.

"Shouldn't you be on the bridge?" He could feel the pyramid being tugged from him and he let it go. He watched it as it floated across the room into Ren's hands. The long gloved fingers traced over the mask looking decoration before placing it on the nightstand.

"We will arrive in Jakku in two hours." Hux didn't move from his seat, but turned around so he was facing the vacant chair across from him. "I would like to believe the officers I selected are competent enough to last that long."

Ren sat in the chair across from him and took off his helmet. They sat in silence until Hux began drumming his fingers on the armrest. "You're calm, all things considered." Hux stopped drumming and slammed his hand against the armrest. "If the last piece of the map is there, you will finally be able to finish what you started."

"You do not sound pleased with that?" Ren took note of the bitter tones in his voice.

"Say you get the last piece of the map. You know where in this blasted galaxy your uncle is hiding. Then what? You find him? Kill him? You tried that once Ren and failed." His attention drifted to the pyramid on his nightstand. "You have not even finished your training." He paused and once again faced Ren. "What makes you think this time will be any different?"

With both hands Ren tightly gripped the heads of the armrest. "I'm stronger now. Stronger than I would have ever been under his instruction."

"It's not your strength that I question." Hux leaned over the table that separated them and placed a hand on top of Ren's.

"Then what is it?" Ren pulled his hand away from Hux.

"Kylo." Hux reached out and forced the slightly larger hand into his own. "I know victory will be yours once the time comes." He could tell that Ren was not appreciative of his avoidance in this topic. His eyebrows were furrowed and lips became thin. The muscles in his jaw tensed and his body slightly shifted forward. "But as of late your discipline has been lacking." He eventually admitted.

"Lacking?" Ren questioned through gritted teeth. "My discipline?"

Hux let go of Ren's hand and rose from his seat. He walked over to his nightstand and waved a hand across the front plate of his nightstand. The panel slid to the side and he pulled out a bottle. He held it close to his ear and shook it gently. He grabbed two glasses and headed back to the seating area. He poured the first glass all the way to the brim with the golden brown liquid, but the second glass was not even a quarter full. Hux downed his entire glass before sliding the partially filled one to Ren.

Ren swirled the drink and sniffed it before taking a sip. "When I look back to how we started and compare it to how we are today-" Hux poured himself another glass, but not nearly as full due to the vexing look Ren was giving him. "I think we have both become lax. While our ambitions have not waned, in our current positions we have become complacent." He downed the glass forced himself to to not pour a third. "We cannot abandoned the fervor that got us this far.

"What makes you think I have forgotten it?" Ren asked before taking another sip of his drink. His eyes dashed over to the pyramid and then back to the deep blue of Hux's.

"Prove to me you haven't."

Hux was not disappointed in his challenge. Ren's hand extended and in seconds Hux's body was raised from the chair and his throat became constricted. Unlike most people who gagged and fought against the force, Hux's body was relaxed. A smirk formed despite the lack of air and Ren pushed Hux on the bed.

Hux's breaths were heavy but the lack of air moments ago wasn't the only cause of it. He watched as Ren slowly took off each layer of clothing, but even with his hooded scarf, belt, and jacket off, not enough skin was showing. It was times like these he hated the layers Ren wore.

Hux was becoming impatient. The knight still had far too much clothing on and now he was downright teasing him. He moved to his gloves, tugging at them with his teeth, making his hands the next bit of skin he allowed Hux to view.

His body was warming up, slacks getting tighter. Hux didn't know how much longer he could take it. He wanted Ren. Wanted the knight to make him suffer, beg before giving him relief. And he wanted to punish Ren just as equally.

Hux threw off his gloves, unbuckled his belt, and zipped down his pants. He reached down and freed himself from the constricting fabric. He closed his eyes and bit the bottom of his lip as he slowly rubbed himself. When he opened his eyes, the only articles of clothing Ren had on were his trousers and drawers. Hux moved his hand more vigorously as he studied Ren's body. One would never guess it from his copious amounts of layers, but he was not lacking in the muscle department. His arms were firm and his abdomen was well toned. His years of training had not failed him in that sense.

But what stood out the most on the knight was his silvered scars. Hux spent time tracing every smooth line that riddled down his body, but the perfect circle on the left side of his lower abdomen garnered more attention than the rest.

That was when he realized, his hand was no longer moving, and it was not because he had purposely stopped pleasuring himself, but because Ren was controlling him. It wasn't the force that was controlling Hux, but the knight's presence. It was so overwhelming and radiated such dominance that Hux allowed himself to be consumed by it. Ren crawled on the bed so he was hovering over the general. They just gazed into each other's eyes getting lost in the moment. A loose strand of hair fell into Ren's face and Hux pushed it back behind his ear. Then he saw it. The mischievous smirk beginning to form and Hux knew this was the calm before the storm. Ren was going to tear him apart and leave the pieces. They had two hours. Two hours to get out every carnal and savage desire pumping through their veins. And neither would have it any other way.


	4. Chapter 4

Hux's body was sore, but it didn't matter. The moment they step out of Hux's room they have to put their best professional faces on. So they had to rid themselves of their desires in one go. At least that was what they convinced themselves they needed to do when they were on the Finalizer. It was a smaller space compared to the base which meant the chances for getting caught were higher. And that was one risk neither were willing to take.

Another reason as to why Hux was more inclined to stay with Ren as opposed to working while in Hyperspace was because he doesn't know what will happen once they get ahold of the map. How it will alter their lives. And while they had a plan, who knows how closely they will be able to follow it. They went through every possible scenario and constantly brought up new ones. They had backup plans for the backup plans of the backup plans. But now that they were so close, he questioned how prepared they actually were. And Hux despised such insecurities. Doubt was a weakness. And he refused to let anyone, even Ren, see him like that.

"Get me my drink." He demanded of Ren. They both finally sat up in the bed unaware of how much time had passed.

"Corellian brandy will be the death of you." Ren stated as the bottle floated from the table to them.

Hux snatched it and then reached over for his pill box. "Damn it." He muttered remembering it was still in his coat. But the moment he turned around the oversized jacket was already floating towards them.

Ren grabbed the coat and pulled the box out of its pocket. Waving his hand he opened it and pulled out two of the white Dipills for Hux. "As will these."

"There are worse ways to go." Hux said before snatching the caplets from Ren. He popped the pills and crunched down on them before downing the last of his brandy.

"I would rather you be killed with my own blade as opposed to your vices." Ren spoke softly, not a hint of bitterness in his voice.

Hux gently grabbed Ren by the chin and forced the knight to look at him. "Kylo, are we permitting ourselves to a moment of sentiment?" He spoke quietly, as if the entire crew could hear their conversation and this was the one thing they wished to keep private.

"Only a moment." Ren concurred. His fingertips brushed Hux's hand before he decide to grab it and place a tender kiss on top of it.

Four harsh knocks brought their moment to an end, which meant that they were nearing Jakku and could no longer hide from the rest of the crew. "General." A man's voice spoke. Hux tightly grabbed Ren's hand out of instinct and looked at him warningly. "We will be jumping out of hyperspace momentarily and you are needed on the bridge."

After a few seconds passed and Ren's body had relaxed, Hux removed his hand and grabbed the brandy bottle. He attempted to get one last drop before going back to work, but such a blessing never came. "Inform Captain Phasma. Have her ready the troops." Hux finally shouted back.

"Of course General."

Hux bent over the bed and placed the empty bottle back in its spot. He would have to remember to bring a new one to replace it.

For a moment he thought he felt Ren reaching out for him. That the cool long fingers had grazed his skin so to allow themselves one final moment of serenity before they were forced into their expected roles. But when he turned around Ren was almost completely dressed. He had just pulled over the undershirt that hid his opaque scars and just as quickly his second layer covered the rest of his statuesque body.

Hux slid out of bed and looked distastefully at his own clothing sprawled out on the floor. He sighed and picked up each piece laying them out in order on his bed. Before he even began dressing, Ren was already fully clothed and his helmet was on. He approached the door, but was far enough away so that the scanner didn't sense him. He stood there for a few minutes and Hux saw his shoulders fall slightly. He knew Ren was trying to feel for any presences outside, that way he would not be seen leaving the general's private quarters. The moment he stiffened and his entire body became rigid, he approached the door and left without a word.

Once Hux was the image of First Order perfection, he left his room and joined the officers on the bridge. "We are jumping out of hyperspace now General." A female officer in front of a computer said as he walked past her.

"Good." He responded shortly. "Are the Stormtroopers ready?"

"Affirmative General." Another officer with a headset on said. "The last squad is getting in their transporter."

With his hands crossed behind his back Hux stood tentatively in front of the massive window. "Jumping out of hyperspace now." A third officer said. And within seconds, the Orangish Yellow Planet was in sight.

"Scanning for lifeforms now sir."

So far everything was going perfectly. His officers were performing tasks without being asked. The Stormtroopers were on standby. Everything was going as planned. He closed his eyes and breathed slowly. That was when he felt it. The officers chatter slowing down and the overall mood in the room becoming dreary. He opened his eyes, and Ren was standing next to him.

"General, life forms detected at the three known cities, Niima Outpost, Cratertown, and Reestkii. But we are also picking up a large number of lifeforms in Kelvin Ravine."

"That's where he'll be." Ren's voice nearly echoed in the command room.

"Tell the Stormtroopers to set their course for the Kelvin Ravine." Hux shouted and the officers immediately started working again. "And remind them to set their blasters to stun. We can't have them killing anyone yet."

Ren left the command room. He never acknowledged Hux nor dared to look at him. Instead he headed straight to the bay. Two Stormtroopers were waiting tentatively by his Command Shuttle. He brushed past them and headed straight for the pilot seat and they dutifully followed. The Stormtrooper Transporters had already left, meaning that when he gets down there he will be able to make a magnificent arrival. Taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly, he finally began pressing the buttons for his takeoff.

Hux never left his spot. He watched the four shuttles descend on the planet and his face was brimming with pride. Once they were no longer visible by the eye, that was when he noticed the sleek dark gray Command Shuttle. It was strange. Hux could feel his entire body shaking and it only got worse the closer Ren's got to Jakku . He bit his lip and clutched his hands tightly. He couldn't allow his officers to see such weakness, but most of all, he couldn't allow himself to admit that he even had one.

* * *

The trip to Jakku was shorter than Hux thought it would be. When he saw the shuttles and Ren's Command Ship returning he immediately headed to the dock. He stood on one of the upper levels and watched as two Stormtroopers escorted a man out of Ren's ship. He clenched his fists tightly, not wanting to believe it. Ren's vision was right. A member of the Resistance was on Jakku. He watched as the man stared at the ship in awe while being pulled away by a Stormtrooper. No doubt Ren was having him sent to one of the interrogation rooms. Once the rebel was out of sight, Ren finally exited his ship. The moment he was on the dock, Hux saw the mask look up in his direction.

Hux stepped away from his lookout and headed towards the interrogation room. He waited at the door for Ren and based on the silence that had formed further down the hall, he knew the knight was approaching. "Do you still question my discipline General?"

"Not at the moment." Hux responded coolly. "As much as it pains me, I am impressed. Poe Dameron. He is of great value to the Resistance, which makes him even more valuable to the First Order. Shall we return to base to allow a proper interrogation." That was when he saw Ren's hand itching to grab his saber. He forced his right hand down with his left."You didn't get the map?" Hux seethed. The pride he felt from Ren capturing the rebel had all but vanished. Why would Ren return without the map, it was the main reason as to why they went on this excursion.

"The Resistance pilot had the map." Even with his voice being altered through the mask, Hux could only hear the bitterness of Ren's natural voice. "He got is from Lor San Tekka moments before we arrived."

"Had?" Hux questioned, his voice raising. "Had?" He questioned again, his veins pulsing with an anger that not even his officers could induce.

"I will convince him to divulge its location." Ren shot back.

"No." Hux said assuming power over Ren. He could see Ren's hand was having difficulty keeping his saber hand down. The grasp his left hand had was slowly slipping. "Let's give the rebel a chance of hope. Have some troopers interrogate him first. Once his pride has returned from not succumbing to more prosaic means of torture, that is when you will break him."

Ren stormed off without a word. His anger. His rage. It was at its pinnacle. Now was the time to act. When the Force would be the strongest in him. He turned a corner and entered a room full of spare computer parts. He finally dropped his left hand, and his right was free for his saber. The crackling noise it made as he lit is was soothing, but even more therapeutic was imagining Hux as all the spare screens and boards as he slashed them to pieces.

Once his rage was centered at his point, he exited the room and made his way back to the one the Resistance member was being held in. Hux was standing in his same spot, looking as arrogant as ever. "A pair of troopers are interrogating him as we speak. Sadly, we are out of Skirtopanol. So, Loquasin and OV600 will have to do."

"Don't presume you can order me around General." Ren responded. He could care less about such meager forms of torture. Once he was in the room. Once he probed the rebels mind, all the power will be in his court.

Hux looked both directions several times. He wet his lips and could taste the dry blood on them. "If you had gone in there as you were, you would have killed him without hesitation. We need him alive Ren." He spoke quickly and quietly knowing it could be dangerous if someone heard that last part. We. Not the First Order. But just the two of them.

"You think I don't know that?" Ren questioned. He ignored the whole killing part. Hux was right about that. His rage was getting the better of him. He thought his mission was complete. One of the last people who knew who he was and would assist his parents in him returning to the light was dead. He had Hux's Resistance leader. But most of all, he thought he had the map. Now. Now he only had two thirds of those things. And the map was the thing of most value to him.

"Then show some restraint instead of lashing out like a child."

The door to the interrogation room slid open and the two troopers came out. "General. Lord Ren. We were unable to get the location of the map or his base out of him." One of them reported.

"He was familiar with OV600. Once we administered it he told lies until the pain of the rashed knocked him unconscious." The other trooper finished.

"Looks like it's my turn General." Ren said before entering the room and dismissing the troopers.

Time went by slowly while Ren was in the interrogation room. Hux couldn't hear a thing and it made him question if Ren was actually interrogating or if the rebel was still unconscious. Then it happened. The roar of pain. Something that no drug could accomplish. Ren was getting what he wanted. He almost always did. And when he was denied he would use any means necessary to get it.

Hux let himself slip. He leaned his back against the wall and his hand formed into a fist. His fist knocked on the wall as he closed his eyes and wet his lips before slowly raking the lower one with his front teeth. He momentarily allowed himself to soak in the stimulating music that Ren was orchestrating.


	5. Chapter 5

Hux briskly headed to the conference chamber. A droid. It made perfect sense as a hiding place. No one would suspect a droid carrying such a valued item. He just needed to make sure they found it before one of those lowly scavengers that crawled that meager planet did. He would rather not have to bargain with creatures as distasteful as the ones that ruled the Niima Outpost.

He stood before the small chamber's doors and waited for them to slide open. He would never admit it, but he hated this chamber room. The way the Supreme Leader lorded over him in such a confined space. How he was a hologram instead of a living man. Granted, the hologram on their ship was not nearly as monumental as the one on Starkiller Base, but depending on the whims of Snoke, it could be just as daunting.

He thought back to his youth. How Snoke was everything. Everything his father wasn't. How he pushed him. Saw the greatness in him. Now. Now all he wanted to do was put a blaster to the scarred decaying face. If only Snoke was just a mere mortal as himself. Then his plan wouldn't have to be nearly as intricate as it is.

"Supreme Leader." Hux said as the hologram in the middle of a large table flashed to life. "Ren has informed me that the map you so desperately seek is in a BB unit on Jakku. I am sending troops to retrieve it, however I cannot guarantee its survival."

"So long as we can get the map from the droid, the state it is in matters little."

"Of course." Hux said. And while their conversation was over, a simple exchange, he found himself not returning to the bridge with his usual swiftness.

"I may not be there General, but I sense there is more that you wish to say."

Hux bit his tongue and turned around. How was it possible that a man so far away could sense something in him. At least he didn't know what it was that was truly bothering him. If force users could read minds then they truly would be an unstoppable force. "It is Ren. His obsession. It clouds his judgement and I fear it will lead him to do something rash."

"I trust you will keep him under control." Snoke spoke methodically to his young general. "As you have before."

He? Control Ren? That seemed laughable. But maybe that was how others perceived their relationship. At least it wasn't the truth they were seeing.

"While I keep a firm grip on him, something is different." Hux continued somewhat honestly. He has never seen Ren so consumed. While his obsession was warranted, Hux still couldn't bury the fears that were coming along with it.

Snoke appeared to be weighing his words carefully, because he had yet to give an order. The hologram leaned back in his chair and exhaled slowly. "Continue keeping an eye on Ren. If he does anything that may jeopardize this mission, report to me immediately."

Hux nodded his head in agreement and the image of the Supreme Leader immediately vanished. While he would normally leave the dreary room the moment his orders were given, he stayed. He paced around the table taking long slow breaths. Everything will be fine. They will get the droid. Ren will have his map. And the two will do what no one has truly accomplished before, rule the galaxy. With his goals and ambitions in mind, and any unsavory daydreams about failure far from his thoughts, he was ready to return to his crew as militant as ever.

* * *

Hux entered a small conference room where he had summoned a select group of officers. His meeting with the Supreme Leader had run longer than he had expected, so all the officers were already present and talking in hushed voices to one another. Their chatter came to an abrupt end when Hux entered the room. "We are returning to Jakku." He spoke with his usual authority and took a moment to look at each officer directly in the eyes. "We need to capture a droid. A BB unit. It contains information beneficial to the Resistance. Meaning it's of great value to the First Order." He paused and looked specifically at the three officers sitting on his immediate right. "We are to capture it. Use any means necessary. So long as we can download its memory files it matters not what happens to it."

"General, we will send troopers to the planet." The one closest to Hux spoke up.

"I want you to tell Captain Phasma to send three units." Hux demanded.

"Three units? For a droid?" The officer seated in the middle questioned.

Hux swooped in on the officer. There was only a few millimeters distance between them. Hux pierced his eyes and the officer's quickly dropped down. "Are you questioning my orders?" Hux seethed nearly spitting in the underlings face.

"No general." He stuttered.

"Good." Hux leaned back and straightened himself up. "I also want at least ten fighters on standby. If anyone even attempts to leave the planet I want them destroyed."

"General." A female officer ran into the conference room. She was panting heavily, but that couldn't disguise the nervousness in her voice. Her body was shaking as if she already feared the punishment that would come from her news and she could barely keep her grip on her data pad. "We have a situation in the hangar bay. The captured Resistance pilot. He's attempting an escape with a stormtrooper."

Hux tried to breathe, keep a calm head. Unlike Ren he could control himself. "Go to Captain Phasma. Inform her of the plan to capture to droid and that once her troops are ready I want her to report directly to me." His voice rang darkly.

Hux left the meeting far sooner than he had intended to and briskly made his way to the command center. The female officer was struggling to keep up but she wouldn't let that keep her from doing her job. "General. They are attempting to free a tie fighter." She pressed on the com in her ear listening to hear what was being relayed to her. "The fighter has broken free from it's chain." She continued the play by play of what was happening until they finally reached the command room.

Hux cursed. Ren wasn't the only one losing what was of value to him on this mission. The resistance base. He still needed the rebel for that. Damn it all. "Use the laser cannons. Don't let them escape." He hated his decision but what other choice does he have? He would rather kill Poe Dameron than let that Rebellion scum escape.

* * *

Hux couldn't believe it. Was everyone on this blasted Star Destroyer useless halfwits?

If Phasma knew the trooper was acting out, why didn't she take better precautions. First offence or not. She should have personally sent him to reconditioning and locked him up until he was as obedient as one of Ren's beloved clone troopers. If such careful measures were taken, then Poe Dameron would have never gotten away.

And then there was the knight himself, Ren. He didn't even want to look at him. He had the gall to say clone troopers would be more effective than his stormtroopers. His work was perfection. Clone troopers got weaker the more strained the DNA was. But not his troopers. Such weakness was weeded out of them. Besides this was the first. In the history of his program there was just the one rogue. One trooper. All he needed was a more rigorous conditioning process for the resilient ones. And breaking them would be even more satisfying than the rest.  
He finally made his way to the medical wing. The Dipills he took hours ago to help him relieve his stress and any headaches that may accompany it, were utterly useless. His head was pounding and stress at an all time high. If Ren could supposedly see the future, how could he not see any of this?

He sat on the edge of one of the beds and called for the medical droid. A wall opened and a silver droid trotted over. "What is the problem General?" It asked with a feminine voice. "Are your headaches getting worse?"

"What do you think?" Hux spoke quietly through gritted teeth. He rubbed his hands over his face. "Do you have anything stronger?" He asked as he finally looked at the droid.

"Have you taken anything today General?"

Hux hated this. He just wanted the droid to give him some pills. Anything that would make the pounding in his head go away and prevent it from worsening because with the day he has had thus far, there was no doubt in his mind that it was going to get worse. Bad news comes in threes. First was that Poe Dameron hid the map to Skywalker in a droid resulting in a failed mission. Second, was the same rebel pilot escaping capture with rogue trooper. And he had far too many scenarios in his head on what that third one would be.

"I took two Dipills about five hours ago." Why didn't he take any training classes on droid dismantling? He could get what he needed more quickly.

"Food and drink?"

Hux groaned impatiently. "Just give me some pills." He was wishing more and more that they had more humanistic beings acting as medics because then he could use more persuasive means to get what he desired. With such strict programing he knew nothing could sway the droid.

"You know my protocol will not allow me to administer new medication without the proper questioning."

"Approximately 57.4 ounces of Corellian Brandy." He said shortly.

"General I have warned you before-"

"I know you have warned me before about my...habits…but their effects are of little concern to me. Now give me some pills."

The droid turned around, entered the room it came from and came back a few moments later with a small silver bottle. "I do not recommend that you take these alongside your Dipills." He opened the small canister and shook several of the small white hexagonal shaped pills into his hand. "Take one twice a day and drink them with a glass of water."

Hux headed to the sink and poured himself a glass of water, he followed the instructions as the Medical Droid suggested knowing this would be the only time that he actually would.

"Is there anything else I can help you with today General?"

"No." He responded testily.

The medical droid went back into its room and Hux returned to the command room. He walked around inspecting the officers since he had no pressing work to do. It has been years since he had to do such tedious laboring tasks, and he certainly didn't have nearly as many headaches as he does now, but it will be all worth it in the end.

"General." An officer took off their headset as Hux walked past. "We have a situation."

Hux came to a stop. He braced himself for what was coming. The final piece of bad news. Its time had arrived.

"What kind of situation?" Hux asked. He kept himself calm and collected. No need to have a temper. Well, not yet anyways.

"Word has been sent from one of the trooper teams sent to Jakku. The one looking for the tie fighter." They were calm and Hux hoped his subordinates cool demeanor meant the situation wasn't as bad as he thought. "They crashed in the Sinking Fields. So, we cannot verify if they survived or not."

Of course they landed in the Sinking Fields. Hux thought. Where else could they possibly crashed that would be any more inconvenient?

Hux kept calm though. This could be a blessing in disguise. The traitor could have been swallowed in the sand as well is the Resistance pilot. There was no need to be irate, yet.

"Has there been word from the units looking for the droid?"

"Not yet General."

"Keep me posted."

Hux paced around the bridge, his patience was wearing thin from the lack of news. And what felt like days, but was only a few hours, the three officers he gave the orders to had finally arrived to the bridge.

"General." The middle officer spoke, but his eyes didn't meet his superiors. "I regret to inform you, but the droid escaped."

At first Hux though he had misheard. The droid getting away. It was improbable. How could something like a droid escaped from the First Order? All it was was metal and circuitry. There was no way something that man created flee so easily. It just wasn't logical. Then again, nothing about the day was making any sense. A trooper becoming a traitor and assisting in an escape plan with a Resistance prisoner. So a droid escaping their troops wasn't that far fetched.

"What do you mean the droid escaped?" Hux questioned, still refused to believe the truth his idiotic officers were telling.

The officer wet his lips and his eyes shot to the floor. "It had assistance from a female scavenger and FN2187."

"And tell me." Hux turned around and faced the officer who had spoken up. "How did a scavenger, a traitor, and a droid escape three fully armed Stormtrooper units?"

"They stole a Corellian YT-1300f light freighter."

"And pray tell, how did that escape the ten tie fighters I demanded to be on standby."

The command center was thick with tension and the silence was more deadly than a blaster pointed directly in one's face. Hux waited for an answer, but none came. The three officers eyes were burning holes in the floor and Hux knew they did something. They made a mistake that could cost them dearly.

"We thought your orders were far too excessive for one droid-"

"Did you now?

"So we instructed Captain Phasma to send two troopers and two fighter pilots to Niima Outpost."

Something in Hux snapped. The calm demeanor he was holding while receiving the report had vanished. Whatever it was that tethered his ire and kept him levelheaded was gone because his blood was boiling and his entire body shaking in rage.

How long has it been since he had been overcome with such animosity. Ten Years? Fifteen? He lost track. All that mattered was that he did learn how to keep it at bay. He knew if he didn't he never would have gotten as far as he has in the First Order. But everything about this day, and what has happened, no amount of medication could save him.

His hand went to the holster that his oversized jacket hid and his blaster was in hand. He pointed it at the officer that just spoke and without even thinking, he pulled the trigger.

The officers in the bay were no longer working. Many began to rise from their chairs while others just cocked their heads at uncomfortable angles to they could see the events unfolding. Some looked at their general, while other looked at their fellow officer hunched over in a ball with his blood dripping on the floor. The man was still alive. He was shot in his lower left abdomen, so nothing terribly lethal if a medical droid gets to him in time, but it makes a point none the less. The two officers still standing in attention were frozen. Hux noticed that they were so still that he couldn't even tell if they were even breathing. Their eyes glued to him refusing to look at their bleeding comrade on the floor.

Hux placed his blaster back in it's holster and took a few breaths. "Now, which of you will be informing Kylo Ren of this development."

Hux watched the pupils dilate in both of the officers. Their faces were turning a ghostly white and a few beads of sweat were starting to form. "It was their idea. Not mine." The officer on the far left finally stammered out.

Once again, Hux's fingers were wrapped around his blaster and without even looking, he shot the officer that just spoke in the right shoulder. "It appears you have been volunteered." He said to the officer that had yet to speak. "Let's pray Ren is more forgiving of the news than I am." Hux returned his blaster to the holster for good and finally took a moment to look at the audience that had formed. "Back to work." He barked to them. "And get a medical droid to deal with this."


	6. Chapter 6

Ren was livid. How could this have happened? Hux promised him he would get the map no matter the means. And his supposedly perfect tools had failed him. The traitor and some scavenger helped it escape, and in his father's ship no less. The Millennium Falcon. How it ended up on that backwater planet was beyond him, but at least it was an easily identifiable ship. The First Order's spies should have little problem recognizing it.

He stormed around the Finalizer and everyone moved from his path. He made it to the bridge and he could feel the tension. For once though, that tension was not caused by him. He saw a droid scrubbing faded crimson stains on the floor. Blood. Those stains couldn't possibly be anything else. Something had happened. But what it was, was the question. "Where's General Hux?" He asked the closest officer.

She froze for a moment, but quickly turned around. Her eyes darted past and around Ren, never once looking at the mask. They shot to the floor, to her fellow officers, but she never once made direct contact with Ren. "General Hux is taking his mandatory rest time early. He, uh, had a rough day." She finally stammered out.

"Explain." Ren demanded.

The officer's body stiffened at his command, but she didn't wince as many have before. Instead her eyes rested on the droid that was still cleaning the remnants of the mess that had occurred. "General Hux, shot two officers for disobeying his orders. One was in critical condition-"

She spoke so quickly that some of her words began to form together, but it didn't matter. Ren stopped listening to the rest of the report because all he could think about was what could have possibly possessed Hux to lead him to shooting two officers. While Hux could have a temper, he has seen it many times, he was usually able to keep up his calm demeanor. It has been years since he shot somebody for disobedience. So shooting two officers before an audience, that was perplexing. That had to be an act of Brendol Hux, the ghost of Hux's childhood. For he could not believe that his Hux, the one that stood before him as the level headed general of the Finalizer and Starkiller Base, could commit such an act so readily.

"Is there anything else I can help you with Lord Ren?"

But Ren didn't answer. Instead he turned around on the heel of his boots and headed straight to the general's sleeping quarters.

This time though, he could care less about discretion. He needed to get to the bottom of things. To know the truth of what triggered Hux. And most of all, to see if the lapse in judgement was temporary or if the man he first met over fifteen years ago had returned.

Ren entered the room, and he was surprised to see that the door to the bathroom was left open and that the lights were on. He glanced in for only a moment. There was no blood on or around the sink, just a few water stains, a semi wet hand towel, and a small pile of crumpled up tissues in the disposal bin.

He enter further into the living quarters and one of the lights near the bed was dimmed to its lowest setting.

"I heard about your little paroxysm." Hux spoke before downing the glass he had in hand. Once emptied he placed it down on the table next to a nearly empty bottle of Savareen Brandy. He must have stopped by the officer rec room, because that was the only place on the Finalizer, besides Hux's finished secret stash in one of his nightstands, where such luxuries were kept. While Hux was never one to roam the rec room, partaking in such frivolity with his underlings was beneath him, he made a rare appearance in the room for his unsavory vice. "Next time just kill the messenger. It's less of a hassle when you kill a man than it is to replace destroyed control consuls."

Ren didn't respond to the comment. This wasn't the first time he was told such things. But the light in him. That blasted good in him somehow would take its hold and he would destroy the closest inanimate object as opposed to an officer.

"I heard you had a conniption of your own." Ren volleyed back.

"I will not tolerate insubordination." Hux stated plainly.

"Insubordination?" Ren questioned before pulling his mask off and tossing it on the floor. "You killed two officers-" Out of the corner of his eye he noticed something new. Out of place. Hux was very much a creature of habit, so seeing the small cylindrical tube next to his Dipill box and holocron was a red flag. He summoned the tube over to him and opened it, a few of the small pills rolled out onto his palm. "-What is this?" He questioned, distracted by this new issue.

Hux turned around and saw his latest addition to the end table in Ren's hand. "It's nothing. Just some pills." He responded coolly. He was not phased by Ren's scolding tone. If anything, it should have been expected.

"I can see that they are pills." Ren exasperated. "But why do you have them in your possession? You said-"

"Before you go off and give me a lecture, let me inform you that they were prescribed. The medical droid gave them to me today for my chronic headaches." He said as he rose from his chair so they could continue their volley face to face.

"You taking Dipills is bad enough. But these too." Ren was holding the tube so hard, a small dent had formed. "First I hear you shoot two of your own men and they died because the medical droid didn't get to them in time. And now I see new drugs at your bedside. I can only assume that these two things are connected."

"We have more pressing issues at hand Ren." Hux spoke irately, even though he wasn't truly mad. In all honestly, Ren's concern was warranted. Especially over the whole shooting two officers bit. But now was not the time to dwell on his personal choices, so he would brush them aside as best as he could. But depending on Ren's mood, that could be an arduous task. "The droid escaped with the map and there is no doubt in my mind that it is being brought to the Resistance as we speak. If we fail this mission, my current and former lapses in judgement will be the least of our worries."

"What instructions did the medical droid give you?" Ren demanded as he carefully tucked the now deformed tube into a pocket near his lightsaber. If he had to choose one fight to battle with Hux over tonight, it would be the medication. Ren was the killer. He was the one that graced those who had failed or were insubordinate with either life and death. Not Hux…well, not any more. And while most would deem shooting two officers a graver offence and a more worrisome reaction to the news he had received, in Hux's case, the pills greatly outweighed murder.

"Kylo." Hux sighed in annoyance that Ren was still being so persistent about this. The errors in losing the droid and Poe Dameron will have a more substantial effect than him shooting two officers and adding one more pill to his daily routine. So it was pointless to carry on with the conversation Ren was pushing.

"What did it tell you Bren?" Ren seethed with more force.

Hux wanted to shoot Ren then and there. The nerve. Using his name like that. The name he despised. Brendol, like his father, but it was shortened to Bren while in the academy so to avoid confusion between the senior and junior. He hated his name. Nearly as much as Ren hated his. To both of them, using their birth names was one of, if not, the worst insult imaginable. "Twice a day with water, one when I wake up and one before my allocated sleep time." Hux had to hold his tongue and prevent himself from adding the taboo name, Ben, to the end of that statement. This argument had already gone on long enough and there was no need for him to succumb to such distasteful name calling. "And I followed the droids instructions for my first dose. So I suggest you cease in your attempt at making superfluous connections between this and my disciplinary choices."

"Did you already take your evening pill."

"Yes." Hux said through gritted teeth.

"Then I will be sure to give you one when you wake up."

"It has been years Ren. There is no need to do this." The bitterness in Hux's voice had left. It was too exhausting to be mad at Ren when no one was looking. And deep down, he knew he couldn't completely blame him for reacting this way. The only person he has the right to be mad at is himself.

"Five years, four months, and twenty one days isn't nearly as long as you think."

"How is it that you can remember that, but not my reminders to not destroy our ship?"

Ren hesitated at first, but gave himself permission to reach out and gently caress Hux's cheek. Even with his gloves on, Ren could tell that Hux was warmer than usual. Most likely a result of the vast amount of liquor he had been consuming. "A ship can be rebuilt, but you can't."

The anger had passed. His worry was mostly gone. He still didn't like either of these. Hux causing bloodshed and taking drugs, even if they were prescribed; he just didn't want the past to return to them. Not when they are so close to fulfilling their dream.

"I hate it when you do this." Hux spoke softly. His eyes darted down to the floor but slowly rose to meet the deep brown orbs of Ren. They were soft, and full of worry. They were eyes that no one but him would ever see. So vulnerable. Filled with a genuine concern. They contained a fervor that no one had shown him before. Emotions that told him that someone truly cared for him.

"Do what?"

"Act valiant."

Ren's body stiffened and his hand dropped. He? Valiant? Like a hero? Words that could be used to describe his father. Han Solo, smuggler and a hero to the Rebellion. Then there was his uncle. Luke Skywalker, the savior to the Rebels and the last of the Jedi. If that was what a valiant person was, then he wanted nothing to do with it. He didn't want to be compared to them. Be reminded that everyone expected him to live up to and surpass this monumental legacy that was set before him. A legacy that he wanted no part of. For the only birthright he would claim to was that set by his grandfather.

"I'm far from that." Ren scoffed before laying down on Hux's bed. He didn't notice it earlier, but this one was much stiffer than the bed they shared back at the base. It was not nearly as broken in, and made it harder to relax. Then again, how often did he actually have time to do that?

"Why?" Hux asked as he curled up on the bed next to Ren. "Because that is what history dictates? That the old Rebellion and the new Resistance are the gallant heroes and that the Empire and the First Order are in turn, the treacherous villains? We are heroes Ren. Saviors in our own right. And anyone who gets in our way. They are the enemies. They are the villains. It matters little what the rest of the galaxy deems us. We know we are in the right. That we are making the galaxy a better place as opposed to the New Republic who feeds lies and false hopes to all it claims to serve. You're a Knight of Ren. My knight. My champion. My everything. And that is all that matters."

"Why do you do this?" Ren cocked his head to the side so he could look at Hux. His blue eyes were filled with passion and determination. They were the eyes of a man who had no doubts. He believed wholly in them and their plan, and that nothing could stop them. But most of all, the eyes showed and spoke of a love that he hadn't felt before. "Remind me that even those as broken as us can love."

Hux moved swiftly, he had Ren pinned down and straddled the lower section of his lengthy torso. "I love you too Kylo." Hux whispered huskily in his ear.

He knew he shouldn't say it. Such sentiment was dangerous for them. After they complete their mission. The moment they ruled the galaxy. Then and only then, is when they can grant themselves such open tenderness. Anything before that would only weaken them. And yet, the truthful words slipped out, because deep down, in a part of himself he always attempted to lock away, he knew it needed to be said. A small reminder here and their. They could occasionally permit themselves to that.

Those words resulted in a shiver running down Ren's spine. While he knew Hux would never use that word lightly, every time he heard it, part of him became scared. Nothing good ever came from love. His parent supposedly loved him. His uncle as well. But despite all their claims of loving him, they still kept their secrets. Tried to hold him back. Prevented him from living up to his full potential. Their love was a sham.

But with Hux, it wasn't like that. He knew when those simple words were stated it was in earnest. And that scared him more than anything. Because a part of him feared that he would be betrayed again. Become a more broken man than he already was. While he was repaired the first time, he knew if he were shattered, such mending would not be effective a second.

"It's dangerous to divulge in such sentiment." Ren whispered so softly that not even Hux could hear his crestfallen words. "For both of us, but more so you than I."

* * *

Hux's eyes slowly flickered open and he turned around in his bed. He looked over expecting to see Ren next to him, but the other side of the bed was empty. He blinked a few more times and sat up slowly. He didn't remember falling asleep. The last thing he remembered was Ren. Getting lost in the dark eyes. The gentle kisses that were the calm before their animalistic fucking.

Hux looked over to where he kept his two personal items and sitting on top of his Dipill box was one of the white hexagonal pills he received yesterday.

Ren was still laying claim to the newest addition of his daily medicinal habits. But at least he was keeping good on his promise of administering the morning tablet to him. He popped the pill and headed to the bathroom. He cupped his hands under the sink and swallowed the icy water with the pill. He could follow the droids instructions for Ren, besides, he once again ran out of brandy, so water was the only beverage he had left.

When he returned to his main living quarters he sighed as his eyes scanned the floor. Ren could have at least picked up the clothing that he haphazardly threw, but no. His uniform was riddled with wrinkles. He picked up the clothing and tossed it in the laundry basket and grabbed a fresh set from his closet.

He made his way to the bridge and was surprised to see they were still in hyperspace. He assumed they would be back at the base when he returned from his brief break.

"How much longer until we get out of hyperspace?" He asked an officer.

"A little over an hour general."

"An hour?" Hux growled. "Why are we behind schedule?"

"The technicians wouldn't let us leave until repairs were made."

Of course. Those blasted technicians actually felt like doing their job when he was in a hurry. The damage they had taken didn't warrant such thorough investigation, but seeing as how word of the two dead officers had spread through the entire Star Destroyer, he could only assume that every division was making sure to follow protocol perfectly.

The officers who had been at the academy while Hux was there, were not phased by their superior's reaction to the news. While the younger recruits who only knew their general by name and face were afraid to look him in the eye. They were nearly treating him as they would Ren, which Hux found amusing.

Hux continued to stalk around the Finalizer, not going anywhere particular. Just checking in on the various divisions and receiving status updates.

He wondered if this was what it was like when his childhood idol, Grand Moff Trakin, was put in charge of the Death Star and worked alongside Ren's grandfather. He met the man only once, but had heard many stories of his adventures, his rise to power, and most of all, his part in the construction of the once powerful Death Star. And now, he has done it. He stands now, where Trakin did thirty years ago. But he won't be a fool like him. While he was at the Academy during most of its construction, he spent many sleepless nights studying the schematics and the ever changing science behind its power. He knew the base's limits and would not go down along with it. But the possibility of that ever happening was to the point of being non existent. But still, one must always be prepared for such events. History existed for a reason, to learn from it and not repeat its failures.

He made it to the stormtrooper levels and he heard a soft pinging before a voice, whom he knew to belong to Phasma, come on the intercom. "This is the final reminder for all units. Report to your designated conference room for the High Command Broadcast." She repeated it two more times and then the ship was silent.

Well, that explained why he had yet to see any troopers marching around the ship, but still. He couldn't believe it was already that time. The second broadcast of the day. He wondered which one would get played. When he was asked to join the High Command, he was honored, one step closer to the position he holds now. It was his tenacity and the leadership that he had in that role, that led him to not only completely restructuring the council, but made these holoprojector speeches mandatory for all troopers.

He had recorded more speeches than he could count, consistently made new ones depending on the issues at hand. Hux decided it would be prudent to make a new one, considering they just had their first ever deserter. And while the anomaly is still unexplainable to him, he needs to nip such notions in the bud before any other possible troopers come up with this illusion that they can merrily go rogue. If only he could do more than a speech to make that point though. He could make it a grand spectacle. Execute the traitorous FN before the entire order. Death by firing squad. That would make his point nicely.

A door a few feet down the hall slid open and while he saw the silver clad armor, something was awry. The pristine matching helmet was not where it was supposed to be, it was being held tightly in her hands. Where the protective mask should have been, he saw the short, wavy blond hair and light blue eyes. It was a rare spectacle to see. "Pardon my appearance general." She said taking note of the sole man standing in the hallway. "It is difficult to make announcements with the helmet on." She began to put her helmet back on, but Hux rose a hand to stop her.

He couldn't remember the last time he saw the captain like this. Besides when they ate, slept, or had their permitted rec time, stormtroopers were always supposed to have their helmets on. And since Hux usually stayed in the privacy of his own room during those times, it has been months since he saw the captain as a person, and not just the leader of his creations.

Phasma was different than the other stormtroopers though. She didn't require the conditioning process like their current corps do. She enjoyed the battle field and was more than happy to serve the First Order on her own accord. She could have gone to the academy to become an officer like he. Maybe he actually would have had a friend of sorts if she did. But no. Phasma chose to become a trooper. She had her own plans and ambitions. And her, along with Ren, made the three of them an unstoppable force in the Order.  
"We will be jumping out of hyperspace soon. I need you to meet Ren and I at his Command Ship once the broadcast is over. We will be returning to base, but the rest of the crew and troopers remain here on standby. They need to be ready to leave at a moment's notice."

"Of course sir." She said before putting her helmet back on and going back the way she came, but disappeared into a different room.

Hux closed his eyes for only a moment to keep Phasma's face fresh in memory. Who knows if or when he would ever see it again. Once he had it committed, Hux ended up making a u turn and going back the way he came. Since he knew they were dropping out of hyperspace soon he decided to return to the bridge to give his orders.

As he made his way back, walking in the opposite direction was Ren. His stark black attire hide the lean muscle and mesmerizing physique that Hux intimately knew. The mask was matte, and the dents and chips were more visible in the well lite corridor.

His body was tense and strides were long and powerful. His harsh stomping vibrated in the walls and could be heard from where Hux was coming from.

The young knight radiated a powerful and intimidating aura that could cause most to cower. But not Hux. That superiority Ren lauded over everyone only pushed Hux into being the finest general the galaxy had ever seen.

"General." The distorted voice said tersely.

How Hux despised the mask. Every time he heard the synthesized voice speak he tried to instead hear the words in the knight's natural smoky voice. But it seldom worked.

"Ren." Hux replied shortly.

They both ended up turning down the same corridor, and were walking shoulder to shoulder and matching strides. And the only noise shared between the two men was the clicking of their boots.

Even though no one was around, the two remained professional. No desire to hold hands, have a short intimate conversation, or ask Ren how his morning meditation went, not that either of them would want to do any of those things to begin with.  
They made it to the bridge and that was where they parted. Ren headed straight to the giant viewing window. His feet were shoulder width apart and arms crossed behind his back. His tense muscles loosened, and Hux knew that the dark brown eyes were shut and that his breathing was rhythmic, perfectly synchronous with the rising and falling shoulders.

"General." One of the officers spoke up as Hux paced around the bridge. "We'll be jumping out of hyperspace momentarily."

"About damn time." Hux muttered to himself.

"Are we docking sir?" Another asked from a monitor behind him.

"No. Ren, Phasma, and myself will be returning to base via shuttle. All other personnel are required to be on standby."

"Yes General."

"Make sure all channels are open. If you hear so much as a whisper of the droid's whereabouts inform me immediately." Hux spoke loudly so all the officers in the vicinity could hear.

There were murmurs of yes general to his command.

He knew his crew wasn't please. So close to home and they had to remain on the Finalizer. But Hux had a strong feeling that they wouldn't be on Base for long. They just got out of hyperspace, and it was only a matter of time until they received a transmission about the droids whereabouts. First Order spies are everywhere. All they needed to do was be patient. An ability that Ren sorely lacked.

"Good." Hux paused and looked in Ren's direction. The knight was still facing the window, standing in the same meditative positions, but now the view was their home, Starkiller Base.

Ren turned around and Hux knew their eyes met. But with that helmet, he could not read Ren's face. He couldn't gauge his emotional state. Was Ren relieved to be home, even if it was for a moment? No. More likely than not, Ren was feeling cautious. Trying to keep any emotions in check. Something he typically failed at. Neither succeeded in their mission. The droid escaped. Was on its way to the Resistance in the Millennium Falcon no less. So, Ren was bracing himself. Mentally preparing for their formal meeting with the Supreme Leader. And Hux knew, he should do the same. They were both going to be reprimanded for this loss. And his punishment could be far worse than that of the knight's. So he needs a plan. To choose his words carefully so to stay on the Supreme Leader's good side. But considering what they have lost, he would have to tread carefully. While most of the officers would consider him and Ren ruthless, they were merciful when being compared to the Supreme Leader.

"General!" One of the officers shouted from the corridor. He clutched his knee and was panting heavily. Two pieces of paper were in his hand, and the edges were beginning to crumple from his grasp. "We have just received two transmissions."

Hux swiftly headed over to the officer and swiped the pieces of paper in his hand. He looked at the first one and a small, but still egotistical smile began to form on his face. The droid, it was spotted, with Han Solo no less. While there location was still unknown, they were at least recognized. He then looked over the second transmission and his wicked smile grew sinister. He wet his lips, and reread the grand news once more. Receiving such news was titillating, but he was able to keep his excitement to a minimum. For what he had in hand, was exactly what he needed to appease Snoke. There was no doubt in his mind. Death would not be greeting him for this failure today, but instead, he would finally go down in history, be remembered for his greatness not only in the First Order, but in purifying the galaxy.


	7. Chapter 7

The walk to Ren's Command Shuttle was just as silent as the one to the bridge, but it felt much shorter. Hux's mind was reeling and Ren could sense it. If only the general wasn't so headstrong, then maybe he would be able to read his mind. See what he was hiding, since he had yet to divulge the transmissions contents. But all he could do was feel the raw emotions of the man, and as powerful as they were, it explained very little. This was aggravating. When it came to anyone else, he could get what he wants. But Hux, he was one of the exceptions. And while he decided long ago he would never use his abilities purposely on Hux, long before that, he learned no matter how hard he tried, some would just never work on the ginger.

When they made it to the bay, Phasma was already there waiting for them. She was standing next to the ramp of Ren's shuttle with her blaster in hand. Her chromium plated helmet was shimmering as if she had just polished it and she stood with pride as she watched the other two leaders of the Starkiller Base's triumvirate approach.

"Sirs." She said nodding her head as the two men walked past her and into the ship.

Upon entry, Hux was reminded how small Ren's shuttle was compared to his own. There was the pilot and co pilot chair, though only one pilot was needed, and a few seats near the back walls for troopers and prisoners.

Hux sat in one of the back seats while Ren took the pilot's seat and Phasma the co pilot. While he knew how to fly a ship, it was not something he was particularly fond of. Even though he didn't get motion sickness on the Finalizer, smaller ships, such as Ren's could instigate the unruly illness.

Ren began pressing buttons, flipping switches, and looking at monitors while Phasma sat in silence.

Hux on the other hand began to zone out, which was a pleasure he rarely had time to divulge in, nor did he want to. There was far too much work to be done to allow himself a few moments of idle nothingness. As he absent mindedly watched Ren, the helmet suddenly vanished. The black hair grew a few inches so it was touching his shoulders. The copious layers disappeared and instead he saw a traditional black Jedi garb. The head turned around and he saw the lively, youthful, brown orbs and that rare mischievous smirk that laughed at any danger they encountered. What he saw was not Kylo Ren, not yet anyways, but Ben Solo. The cocky, arrogant, self-centered, nineteen year old bastard that almost got him killed more times than he could count. Then again, Ren still was a cocky, arrogant, self-centered, nineteen year old bastard trapped in a thirty year old man. And while the near death experiences have lessened, there were still other forces leading them closer to hell's door.

Hux blinked a few times and the ghost in the pilot's seat was gone. All he saw was Ren as he knew him now.

It was strange. He has not thought about Ben Solo in years. So why was this ghost appearing to him now? It must be the brandy. He hasn't sobered up. Then again, he didn't think he was drunk to begin with. But blaming it on the liquor as opposed to his own subconscious was easier.

"Sir, are you feeling well?"

Hux looked over to the masked Phasma who was staring right at him. She must have seen him zoning out in Ren's direction and knew that was not a normal habit for the general. He bit his lip and internally cursed. Even though it was Phasma, he didn't like the idea that people saw him during his brief moment of vulnerability.

"Have you never flown with Ren before?" Hux thought quickly on his feet. By no means would he ever admit to seeing visions of Ben Solo just weeks before he took on the name of Kylo Ren. Visions that he didn't understand why he was seeing himself. "Even the most fearless pilots tremble from his hazardous skill. If one can even call it that, a skill." Hux said it so matter of factly that even he believed his words.

Phasma looked from Hux to Ren. She almost expected one of Ren's cynical comebacks, but seeing as how she has been in on their affair since before Hux was promoted to general, she knew they could behave around her as if they were behind closed doors. But that doesn't mean they always would. She suspected that even if the entire First Order knew of their relations, they would continue their public facade. Something she never quite understood. All officers, no troopers mind you, were allowed to marry and have families, so long as they were human. And as far as she knew the Knights of Ren, had no such restrictions. In fact base on the choices made by some of the other knights, she could have sworn such passions were encouraged. That it assists one who calls upon the supposed dark side of the Force. So why these two kept up an appearance was beyond her. She could only assume something more tedious that she had no desire to know about was happening behind the scenes on that side of the chains of command.

Ren, oddly enough, showed some restraint. As opposed to lashing out he remained solemn behind his own mask. But Phasma still noticed the gloved hands squeezing the controls tighter as his hand muscles tensed.

Her attention returned to Hux who was looking off to the right side of the ship. It was as if he was now refusing to look in the knights general direction. His ungloved hands were clenched so tightly that his nails had pierced skin, and a small layer was scraped off. She wondered when he picked up that habit again. It had been at least a month since she saw him do that.

"While your personal affairs are none of my business, if you two need to discuss your private matters before returning to base, then I suggest you do it now." She said in her typical militant tone. But neither man was eager to speak up about what was bothering them.

"I have been meditating. Trying to clear my thoughts." Ren finally decided to speak first. He knew how long Hux could last in the silent game, so for Phasma's sake, he would get the conversation going. "But I have been unsuccessful. This has been our first true failure. One that could cost us everything."

"Did I not attempt to share such concerns with you hours ago?" Hux asked hypothetically.

"There were more pressing matters that needed to be discussed."

"I have already decided what I will say to the Supreme Leader." Hux shot back testily. He didn't want this spat to return to the matters previously discussed. So he decided an abrupt change in topic was in order. "As general, I will take full responsibility for our failure."

Ren shot up from the pilot's seat, nearly hitting Phasma in the process. His hands were balled into trembling fists and his entire body was stiff. He didn't say a word, but Hux could tell beneath the mask he was seething.

"I was the one who was on Jakku. It was I that failed in capturing the droid the first time-" he spoke only when his body was in his control.

"None of that matters." Hux snapped as he rose from his own seat. "I have a plan that should appease Snoke, but it will only be successful if I take responsibility."

Ren paused for a moment. He remembered that surge he felt from Hux when he received the two transmissions. While he had not divulged in their contents, Ren had a feeling that he now knew what one of those transmissions said.

"The base is fully operational." Ren took a gander. It was the only thing that could have possibly aroused Hux in the manner it did. Having that much power at his disposal, a weapon whose destruction had the possibility to exceed the Death Star. That was the only reasonable thing that could ignite a fervor in Hux that almost rivaled their intimate encounter hours ago.

"And I have the ideal location for its first demonstration. It will make the Death Star look like a child's toy." Hux paused dramatically and his fists began to loosen. Small droplets of blood had formed and they stained the tips of his nails. "Our target, the Hosnian System." He said with a cavalier tone.

He waited for Ren to remark. To chastise him for his plan. Belittle it. Tell him that Snoke won't be swayed. Or worse, bring up the point he has elected to ignore. That if the weapon did not work, then his punishment would exceed any he would have received for losing the droid.

Instead Ren said nothing. He stood in silence for a few seconds and then went back to the pilot's seat. He pressed one final button and took off.

Ren not saying anything to Hux's plan was far more worrisome of a reaction than a blatant rejection or insult to it. But Hux convinced himself that the reaction was just Ren silently accepting his plan. That even if he didn't agree with it, he wouldn't fight it. They had no other option. It was this or accepting the whims of Snoke. And he would pick Hux over the Supreme Leader any day.

* * *

The brief flight to Starkiller Base wasn't nearly as horrendous as Hux made it out to be. Ren in actuality was a skilled pilot, but Hux would never admit it. Ren's confidence in his abilities were already to the point of being insufferable, so there was no need to bolster him further. Then again, he knew Ren would say the very same thing about him if the roles were switched.

The moment they landed and Hux stepped foot on the base, he was accosted by a party of several officers, scientists, and technicians, who were eager to give the general the exciting news about the base being fully operational. Under normal circumstances he would be more attentive with his officers, but his impending meeting with Snoke took hold of all his thoughts. He couldn't doubt himself. He knew it would work. He just knew it.

"We have a list of remote star systems that can be used for the first test. Ones that are not inhabited by humans. A few have some savage creatures living on one or more of the planets in its system, but the human species will remain untouched." The head scientists said as she handed Hux a data pad with a list. "It's all laid out in detail here."

Even though Hux took the data pad and looked at it, he didn't actually read the list. He already had his star system in mind. While he was all for preserving the human race, the deplorable ones on the Hosnian System didn't deserve to be spared. They made their bed by housing the senate for the New Republic and giving aid to the Resistance, so now they must lay in it.

"Stay on standby, once I receive word from the Supreme Leader on our target, we will initiate the weapon immediately." He said while handing the data pad back to her.

"Of course sir." The scientists left and when Hux turned around the corner he saw Ren standing by the door to the conference chamber. Ren was waiting for him so they could face Snoke together. Even though they had to be secretive in their united front, they allowed themselves this small pleasure that no one should read that deeply into.

* * *

Hux's heart was pounding as he walked out of the conference chamber. Despite the relief from his plan working, he could not relax. He may have appeased Snoke, but that was only the first hurdle. The next step was the weapon. While the scientists said it was ready, it has yet to be tested. For all they know, something could go wrong. The chamber holding the energy could erupt or while the star is being converted into a black hole, their protective shields could fail and they would be sucked in it. But he could not allow himself to believe any of that. Doubt will lead to faux pas. So he needed to be resolute in his certainty that they will destroy the Republic. That the Order will rise. And that he, he will go down in history as the savior of the galaxy.

He weaved through the other officers and stormtroopers and made his way to the science division.

"General Hux." One of them stuttered as the door slid open and the general walked in.

The scientists appeared to be having a party of sorts. None of them were behind their consoles. Instead they were all sitting in their lounge area and a droid with a tray of drinks was roaming around the room. They all appeared to be chatting enthusiastically until they realized General Hux had walked in. Many of them were attempting to hide their drinks or shrink away, thinking it they made themselves invisible that they would not be chastised for their premature celebration.

While the general rarely made appearances to their division, they knew his intellect was equivalent to their own. And that even with their first success, he would consider any celebration before the first demonstration as a form of complacency. That they could push themselves and find a way to improve what they have already created up until the last second.

"I have spoken with the Supreme Leader and we have agreed on the target for our first test of the weapon." Hux ignored the frivolity as he spoke. He knew the guilt would fester in the scientists the moment they saw him, so it would be pointless to chastise them for this further.

A few of the scientists dropped their drinks back on the tray the droid had and moved to their work stations. "The Hosnian System."

"Sir?" The head scientist voice quavered in disbelief, but the scowl that Hux was giving her, made her hold her tongue. She knew better than to question the general, let alone make him repeat himself. "Yes sir. We will begin draining the closest star immediately."

"We will fire right after my speech during the High Command Broadcast."

"Of course General."

"And I don't think I need to remind what will become of you all if the weapon fails."

Silence fell upon the room with that remark. The lead scientist's eyes became wide and her lips trembled slightly. They all knew well enough what would become of them if the weapon failed. Scientists, just like troopers could be replaced. New cadets were constantly coming out of the academy with bigger, better ideas. So failure on any level was not tolerated.

"The weapon will not fail." She assured, despite her voice saying otherwise.

"Good." He simply stated before turning on the heel of his boots to make preparations for his very special High Command Broadcast.

His next stop was to the stormtrooper divisions to inform Captain Phasma of the special High Command Broadcast. His first live and in person speech since being promoted to General. He wanted every stormtrooper corps and officer who was not working on the weapon to be in attendance. They were all going to witness the greatest moment in the First Order's history and have it engrained in their memories forever. It will be a day that officers will fondly remember and tell their grandchildren of. The day they witnessed the downfall of the loathsome Republic and the rise of the glorious Order. It will be a beautiful memory indeed.

"General, I have been inquiring about your whereabouts."

Hux's stride did not break despite Ren coming out from practically nowhere. He should have known the knight was nearby for the halls were far too still and quiet. But he was caught up in his own thoughts about today's events that his typical astuteness had dropped.

"I do not have time for this Ren."

But Hux found himself forced into the closest vacant room. Ren had him pinned against the wall, and his bright blue eyes were forced to find Ren's dark orbs behind his mask. "I have just received word from Phasma. The droid, along with my father is on Takodana."

"Then what are you still doing here?"

"I will be returning to the Finalizer immediately, but no one is allowed to make the jump into hyperspace until after the weapon is fired."

"And your father." Hux asked as his irritation vanished. Instead he found it replaced with concern. Worry. What was waiting for Ren on the planet. It was something he hasn't faced in years. And despite the knight maturing and growing, your past can always haunt you in ways you never expected. It can make you a different person in the moments that matter most. And even though Ren wasn't Ben Solo any more, any traces of the boy that remained in Ren could return upon seeing his father. "It has been twelve years since you last saw him."

Ren was taken aback when Hux reached out a hand and gingerly touched the side of his mask. "He is not my father. Not anymore."

"Those words may fool the Supreme Leader, but I know you better Kylo."

"If I see him, I know what I must do." Hux knew that. But there is a difference between knowing what he should do and actually following through with it. The meeting between Han Solo and the knight's blade won't be nearly the same as others. It will scar him. And the wound it will create will not heal like all the others.

Hux dropped his hand and silence lingered between the two men. "I won't be able to stand behind you during your speech. You have been working on it since before you were promoted to general. You're still perfecting it, even now. It's a pity I won't be able to share the moment with you." Ren said breaking the silence that had formed between them.

"It matters little." Which was partially true. He knew how important it was for Ren to leave the moment the Hosnian System is no more. But a small part of him. The selfish part. It wanted the knight there. To share this monumental moment together. "The only speech I give where your attendance is required is the one where we can freely stand shoulder to shoulder."

Ren was about to take his mask off, but Hux placed a hand on him to stop him. "You should return to the Finalizer. Prepare the troops. We have no time for-" He stopped himself from saying the simple two letter word on the tip of his tongue. He didn't know why. He has never had issues being blunt about taking their duties before their relationship. But something about the events of today, made him think otherwise. "-Sentiment." He finally said.

Ren straightened up and his body became rigid. The tender aura he was emitting moments ago completely evaporated, and the cold harshness the knight typically emitted when he walked around the base had returned. Their brief moment. A moment that they should not be sharing in a conference room, abandoned or not, was over. "You're right general. I don't know what came over me." Ren said in a synthesized monotone voice. The door slid open when the knight approached it and he stalked back into the bustling halls of the base without another word.


	8. Chapter 8

"General, the Finalizer has returned from Takodana."

"Are we tracking a Resistance's reconnaissance ship?"

"Yes Sir. Once they drop out of hyperspace we will have the location of their base."

"Good."

"Kylo Ren is requesting the shields to be dropped for his return." Hux overheard an officer speaking to another.

"Shields down. He may proceed."

"Keep me updated lieutenant." Hux left the docking bay command center and took an immediate sharp right so he was on the walkway that overlooked the main docking bay.

Every millimeter of wall was covered by tie fighters and there were technicians on the ground inspecting damaged ones or filling the departing ones up with fuel. The numerous bays were just as active as the rest of the base, even if there were no battles taking place.

Hux walked further down the main walkway and took one of the left branches that overlooked a different bay. This one was much smaller in size and currently only had a pair of broken tie fighters in it. This was because the majority of the space was reserved for Ren's Command Ship. Unlike Ren, his unused command ship didn't have to share a docking bay with any other ships. Then again, his command ship was twice the size of Ren's, so most of the space was needed.

He looked down and saw a couple of technicians on standby. They were waiting for Ren to return so to inspect his ship. He knew the knight would not be pleased with that. Even though he didn't actively show it, he hated it when anyone handled his ship. It was programmed and modified to meet his specific needs and he didn't want anyone tampering with his alterations. But it proved more difficult to keep technicians off his ship on the base than it was on the Finalizer. He didn't have nearly as much leisure time on Starkiller Base compared to the confines of the ship, so he couldn't "persuade" them to leave his ship alone so he could make the proper repairs personally.

The ship was finally visible by the naked eye and moments later it smoothly landed in its spot. Hux watched anxiously as two troopers came out of Ren's ship, but the knight himself had yet to make an appearance. If he had failed in capturing the droid for a second time and the map for a third, the Supreme Leader's tolerance would be nonexistent.

After what felt like an hour, but was actually only a few minutes, the cloaked figure finally made an appearance. He strutted down the ramp with his usual fervour, but still no droid, alive or deactivated, followed.

Hux, ever so slightly, leaned on the banister and gripped it tightly. He allowed himself a moment to actually look at Ren. That was when he realized that Ren was holding something in his arms. No, not something, someone. Their lifeless body was draped over his arms bridal style, and Hux could feel his blood boiling. His body visibly shaking. Hux knew that if he was not an average human, his grip would result in the metal he was clutching to be severely dented.

Ren was carrying a girl. And for reasons unbeknownst to Hux, the image before him, angered him more than anything Ren has done in the past. Ren didn't look up at him. Instead he was focused on the path before him. And that angered Hux even more. He was being ignored. Pushed aside. All for an arbitrary girl.

Sure, last time they parted ways, it was not exactly amicably. He did tell Ren that they needed to put their mission first. But this. No matter how bad things were, whenever the knight returned from a mission, he was always their to greet him from afar and Ren always acknowledged it. No matter how bad things were between them, after Ren came home safe, those brief seconds when their eyes met when no one was looking, always showed that they cared. Even if they could not utter the words; say, welcome home, I missed you. What they had was equivalent. It was just as intimate as the words they could never share. So being blatantly ignored. Hux would not tolerate that.

His hands dropped to his sides and he quickly straightened his jacket. He took two deep breaths, but that growing rage could not be tamed. He knew it wouldn't be prudent to head to the prisoner interrogation chambers, and yet he found himself leaving the bays and heading in that direction. He quickly caught up to Ren, but if the knight sensed his presence, he made no indication.

If anything Ren could feel the sheer animosity dripping from his veins. The raging virulence aimed specifically at him. But whatever was going through Ren's head and laying in his arms was more influential on his thoughts than what he was sensing from Hux.

He watched the black cloak billow as Ren turned a corner and when he followed suit, he saw them vanish into one of the interrogation rooms.

The door hissed open as Hux stood before it and the moment he stepped into the room he saw Ren strapping the unconscious girl in. He used the force to freeze her body in place, so it would not be limply thrashing around as he strapped her in. Once in, he double checked the restraints to make sure when she did wake, she would not be completely uncomfortable.

Ren still said nothing. He just stood in front of her as if he expected her to wake up any moment. He started pacing, then encircled her as a form of inspection. Treating her as one would an enigma they had yet to crack. His focus centralized on the girl enraged Hux further.

"Where's the droid Ren?" He seethed venomously. He allowed himself one look at the girl, but refused to be taken in by her as Ren was. There was nothing special or extraordinary about her. Just a worthless scavenger. By her looks, Hux couldn't even deem her worthy of anything besides execution. She showed no value to the Order or to them. All she was was another body to burn.

"It was unnecessary-"

"Unnecessary?" Hux cut him off, his voice filled with incredulity. "We knew the droid had the map." Hux turned around and took a few deep breaths. He reached for his inner pocket and the silver box was in his hand. He took two Dipills from it and swallowed them dry. "So tell me, what was so unnecessary about capturing it?" His voice was shaking with anger, so he continued to face the wall until the pills begin to take their effects.

"She saw the map-"

"And the droid actually had the map Ren." Hux's voice while sharp, was mellower than it was before, so he turned back around once his Dipill box was safely back in its pocket. "Did you ever stop and think what would happen if you didn't procure the droid? Did you Ren? Did it ever cross your mind that by leaving the droid on that planet it would allow it to fall into the Resistance's hands. That in turn, the enemy would have the map. And while this scavenger may have seen it, without the actual map piece locked away in the droid, the Resistance would not have been able to figure out Skywalker's location."

Ren wanted to fight back, but couldn't. Everything Hux said to him was right. Because he didn't take the droid it has now fallen in the Resistance's hands. But this girl saw the map. And there was something about her he couldn't shake. Like he had felt this presence before. But he couldn't tell Hux that.

Hux looked at the girl again. His body still shaking with rage. How he wanted to pull out his blaster and kill her there. His hand was itching to go to the holster his coat hid, but he restrained himself. An idea came to him. A punishment far more worse for Ren, than killing such a lowly girl. "I am retiring to my quarters for the time being. Once sense returns to you, I may permit you to join me." He said through gritted teeth.

Hux headed for the door and left before he and Ren could argue any further. They already destroyed the Republic. One of his greatest goals accomplished. The Resistance will be weak. Easily defeated. Without their beloved senate, they were more vulnerable than ever. But with that droid and traitorous FN alive, they would continue to fight on and have hope. He just needed to exterminate them before then. Before their hope becomes a rallying point and venomous lies are spread across the galaxy. There is no need for any more human bloodshed, so long as the Resistance and all other star systems bows to the First Order. If not, he would let every world see the full might of _his_ Order.

He made it to his room and collapsed on his bed. He pulled his Dipill box out of his coat pocket and held it gingerly. He waved his hand over it and pulled out the white capsule. He held it between his pointer finger and thumb and just stared at it. He knew he shouldn't, he already had two, and he was not supposed to take them with his other pills and yet, it almost felt like it calling to him. Just one more pill.

What Ren was doing. Choosing to take the scavenger over the droid. A girl who was traveling with Han Solo. He had a feeling that he did not choose her just because she saw the map to Skywalker. Ren had something else in mind for the girl. An agenda that superseded the map. Ren was letting everything crumble. All their goals. Dreams. Ambitions. Ren was tossing all of it aside for a inconsequential scavenger.

All he needed was one more pill. It would make everything better. Bring back the same ecstasy he felt during his speech. When he brought down the Republic. Just one more pill would fix that. Bring him back to that moment.

As he put it to his lips, a knocking came at his door. He quickly returned the pill to it's box, and placed it, along with his holocron, on the nightstand.

"Sir, it's me." Phasma's voice rang through his door. "I have just received word that we found them. We know where the Resistance's base is."

* * *

"You aren't seriously giving the command to destroy the Ileenium System." Ren snapped as the door shut behind him. He threw his helmet off and towered behind Hux who was sitting in a chair. An unopened bottle sat before him. Hux appeared to be staring at the bottle as if contemplating what to do with it. Drink it or throw it against the wall.

"Shouldn't you go fetch that Force sensitive girl and bring her before the Supreme Leader." Hux spat venomously.

"Don't change the subject." Ren growled in his ear.

"Like how you changed plans and brought her instead of the droid." Hux was unphased by Ren's threatening tone. "So tell me Ren, what was the real reason for bringing her here and not the droid."

"I was unaware the girl was sensitive to the Force until I attempted to ascertain the map from her."

Even without abilities in the Force, Hux could sense that Ren was speaking in earnest.

"You heard the Supreme Leader's orders. We cannot give the rebels any more time. We have to destroy the entire system. What's it matter to you anyways. That girl has your precious map. There is nothing of value in that system since the rebels tainted..." Hux drifted off as it hit him. The last thing he could ever imagine was happening. Ren's compassion, something he trained years for to suppress, was shining through the cracks. Hux was privy to the times Ren had failed, but usually it was because that sentiment was aimed towards him and not another.

Ren could sense the change in Hux. It was unnerving. He stood as still as a statue while waiting to see if Hux would say what he knew he shouldn't. But he didn't. Instead, he opened the bottle and poured himself a glass. He didn't drink though. His fingertips held it by the rim and he swished the amber liquid in a counterclockwise rotation.

"Go. Fetch the girl. It would be unwise to keep Snoke waiting any longer." Hux stopped swirling the liquid and held the glass to his lips, but he stopped himself from drinking it until Ren left his quarters.

* * *

If Hux had told himself two weeks ago that everything he had spent his entire life building, his stormtrooper units, Starkiller Base, and absolute authority from every officer, would be destroyed by a scavenger, a rogue FN, and a resistance pilot, he would have scoffed at the idiocy of it all.

And yet here he was. His base was collapsing and Ren was nowhere to be found. While making his way to the transmission chamber to speak with Snoke he thought he overheard some panicking officers mention a Wookie, the name Solo, and that Ren's prisoner mysteriously escaped. But that couldn't be true. They would have detected that piece of junk the moment it dropped out of hyperspace. And Ren was methodical. He wouldn't give the girl a chance to escape. Then again, while her powers were infantile, she still could use the Force. And there was no other way to explain the madness around him?

He took a deep breath, but didn't pause as he swiftly moved about the shaking base. He had his orders. Find Ren and get off base, and return to Snoke. The Supreme Leader. How long has it been since he last saw him in person? Not long enough by his standards. But there was no time for that. Not when there were more important missions down the line.

Hux put his hand to his inner pocket and cursed. He didn't have time for this. The base was collapsing and his two most coveted items were in his room. If he ran, something he rarely did, exercise, then maybe he could make it to his quarters, grab the holocron and box, and still make it to his command ship in time to find Ren. But actually locating Ren, that could be a problem. Who knows how much time he would need for that.

There was no turning back. He dashed down the shaking halls, avoiding the falling debris. He nearly tripped and stumbled a few times, but he kept pushing himself.

Panting, he made it to his room, but the door wasn't opening. "Damn it," he muttered to himself as he opened the control panel next to his door. He fiddled with the wires in an attempt to override the locking mechanism but the transformer was shot.

He attempted to grip what he could of the sliding door, hoping the loss in power resulted in the locks opening as opposed to keeping it eternally locked.

He used every iota of strength he possessed and pushed the door. He grunted and could actually feel drops of sweat trickling down. But it happened. He heard a click and the door opened, albeit slowly.

He narrowed in on the holocron and Dipill box's location, but they were not there. They had to have fallen and moved around due to the constant shaking of the collapse. Hux cursed as he got on his knees and was thankful to find them under his bed. Not too much time was wasted in his search.

As he exited his room he looked down in the direction of Ren's living quarters. He knew he didn't have time. He shouldn't even think about it. And yet he found himself running in that direction. He turned the corners sharply and made his way to the knight's room. Thankfully the door opened, and he saw the treasure the moment he walked in. The gnarled mask of Darth Vader. How he wished he could let the rest of it burn with this planet. Ren would be better without it. And yet, despite loathing that heirloom, he could not allow it to be destroyed. It held too many memories for Ren, and oddly enough, for Hux himself.

He grabbed the mask off its podium and dropped it into the oversize pocket with the holocron and Dipill box and quickly made his way to his Command Ship.

Finally making it out of the living quarters and past the central controls, he was about halfway to his destination. As his jog turned into a brisk walk he heard a loud pounding. His head darted both ways, looking to see if anymore debris was about to fall on him, but the noise came again, and he knew it couldn't be that. It sounded like a person was banging on a door.

"Open up this blasted compactor!" The gruff, but feminine voice yelled over her incessant pounding.

Even though he knew he couldn't dally, he has wasted enough time as it is, Hux was now positive that it was Phasma shouting for help. He quickly overrode the locking system and the compactor door slid open. While the signature silver armor was on the body, her matching helmet was notably absent. Her short platinum blond hair was a sweaty mess, no longer pristinely parted to the side, and her blue eyes were stone cold with fury.

"Pardon my unruly appearance General-"

"There's no time for this." Hux said before continuing his brisk pace. "The base is collapsing and we need to find Ren."

"Sir." She said in her militant voice and the two quickly made their way to the hanger bay Hux's command ship was stored in.

"Where is Ren?" Phasma asked as she began flipping switches and pressing buttons to get the ship started.

"I don't know." Hux muttered. He knew Ren ran off to find that scavenger. That girl. Just the thought of her made his blood boil. Ren's infatuation with her. It was sickening. And never part of their plan. If he was made aware of this predicament sooner, he would have dealt with her while she was unconscious. He went to the copilot's side and grabbed a datapad out of a small compartment. His fingers tapped the screen fervently as he inputted a sequence in the terminal he never had to use before. A red warning screen appeared and he cured under his breath. "The tracker I implanted in him is not responding."

"Well you better figure it out quickly sir." Phasma said as the ship took off from the hanger bay and out into the icy planet. "The base will implode in less than ten minutes."

He wanted to take the datapad and smash it to pieces since it now held no use to him, but he restrained himself. Now was not the time to let anger take hold of him. If he was going to find Ren he needed to remain calm. Breathe slowly. He closed his eyes and tried to picture himself as Ren.

* * *

Ren tried to get up, but he couldn't move. A hole was in his shoulder. His face scarred. His body writhing in pain from the bleeding hole that Chewbacca made.

How could this have happened. He was powerful. Trained in the force. Sure, he never really dueled with other people outside of stormtroopers, but he was still powerful. More powerful than a traitorous trooper and a lowly scavenger. And yet here he laid. Defeated. About to go down with the planet. While he never pictured his death per say, he never imagined it to be like this. He was supposed to become a Sith. Reinstate the Rule of Two. Rule the galaxy, with Hux that is. Emperor Hux and Darth Ren. None of that could be accomplished now.

Unless.

No. It was impossible. Yes, his mother could hear voices. She had a connection with the Force that he didn't. She could feel the pain and suffering of those dying. But she could also sense her brother, Luke. His uncle told him, when he was hanging to his death in Cloud City, he attempted to use the force to send a message of sorts to Leia. He let her know that he was alive, and somehow, through their connection, she knew where to find him. She saved him.

While Hux had no such talent in the Force, they were connected. Shared a bond. A bond he never had with anyone else and that had to count for something.

Besides, what did he have left to lose. He was a dead man anyways. He closed his eyes. Focused as best as he could. "Hux…Bren…Brendol..." He thought remaining as calm as he could. While he was taught to use rage to strengthen himself, he still remembered his uncle's teachings. And this power. This ability. If it was one through the light side of the Force, he needed to find serenity. Then, and only then, would it have a chance of working. "…Armitage…" He whispered the man's true name for the first time in years before losing consciousness.


	9. Chapter 9

14 years After the Battle of Endor

* * *

Ben's head was resting on the large glass window as he uninterestedly stared out it. The towering buildings were becoming larger as the transport began the descent to the planet's surface. Hosnian Prime reminded him too much of Coruscant, and he couldn't stand that scum hole of a planet, let alone this one. The buildings close together, lights that always shone. Not to mention the political ties to both planets. It was suffocating.

"Honestly Ben, you should cut your hair. If it gets any longer you will look like a Bantha."

His mother had a lock of his jaw length black hair between her fingers and she rubbed it gingerly.

"I like it this way." Ben huffed as he lifted his head off the window. Despite changing positions, he didn't look at his mother once. Instead he slouched in his seat with his arms cross and did his best to zone her incessant chatter out.

"Ben, I know you're upset that I wouldn't let you go with Luke-" She moved her hand to his shoulder, but he shrugged her off. "But you're thirteen. Still inexperienced with the Force."

"The only reason I'm inexperienced is because you won't let me train." Ben snapped at his mother. His body shot up perfectly straight as he turned to face her. Her brown hair was intricately braided and wrapped around her head. And her brown eyes were soft in an attempt to be understanding. But looking at her only grated him further.

He shouldn't be trapped with his mother. Being tutored and groomed for a life of politics. He should be out there with his Uncle Luke. Exploring the galaxy. Finding others who can use the Force. Train so he can help revive the Jedi Order. And then, one day, he would be the master. The strongest Jedi that ever lived. And he could pass his learnings onto the students he deemed worthy.

But no, he was stuck with his humdrum mother meeting politicians from all over the galaxy. The only positive to this situation is that he is not stuck with his father. That. That would be the worst punishment imaginable.

"There is more to you and our family than the Force." She spoke kindly knowing if she fought with Ben he would only retaliate harder. She knew raising a son, let alone a Force sensitive one would be difficult, but she never imagined it being this hard. No matter what her and Han did to try to get Ben to open up and see they just had his best interest in mind, backfired. Ben was full of rage and the older he got, the more it amplified. That's why she was afraid to let him train with Luke. She feared what would become of her son if he had that much power at his fingertips. But she feared even more the blood that ran in his veins. The blood of the father the barely knew. The blood of Darth Vader.

"Politicians? Royalty? Rebellion leaders?" Ben scoffed and looked out his window again. "I'll pass." Their shuttle finally landed and Ben was eager to leave. Then again, going to the Senate and listening to his mother droll on about how they need to detract the Military Disarmament Act wasn't exactly his idea of a fun day. He would have rather stayed home and continue the training exercises his uncle had given him in secret. But no. His mother wanted him to see the government working in action. The government that was barely holding together.

It wasn't fair. The Force was flowing in him, just as it did with his uncle. So why was it he was denied proper training? Sure, when his uncle visited, he would try to teach him when Leia wasn't looking, but it was not enough. Why didn't his mom want him to cultivate his abilities? He could have been his uncle's first official pupil. But now, now his uncle was traveling across the galaxy looking for others who were force sensitive. His school was finally in place and he finished his more personal training with holocrons that he and Lor San Tekka found scattered across the galaxy. All he needed was students to pass his teachings to.

His mother straightened her blue coat as she rose, and looked down at him. "Come Ben." She said in a tone one would hear while talking to a pet and not a teenaged son.

Ben groaned, got up from his seat, and followed his mother into the busy streets. They made their way to the building that was housing the senate and Ben sighed as he looked up at the towering building. His eyes drifted to the right and he saw a few speeders. Maybe when his mother wasn't looking he could make his escape and actually have some fun.

As they entered, few people greeted his mother. While in her youth she was much loved and respected, she started to get a name as a warmonger. These were supposedly peaceful times, and yet his mother was always on edge. Acting like a new war could break out any minute. But she never wanted to say why.

"Senator Organa."

"Senator Ro-Kiintor." She spoke tersely as she was stopped by the senator. The tall, bald man looked down at Ben, but the young boy was unsure where to look due to the visor over his eyes. "Who's your friend?" She said taking note of the much taller cloaked figure standing next to him.

"This is Supreme Leader Snoke." The senator said with a wide smile. "He has traveled to us from the Unknown Regions. He is here seeking peace with the Senate, and at Chancellor Mon Mothma's request I am acting as escort."

"Of course you are." She rose an eyebrow skeptically.

The figure removed his hood and what Ben saw caught him off guard. The man, at least he assumed it was a man, had a long pale face with the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen. The older man approached Ben and he could sense something in him. It was familiar and foreign at the same time. The man emitted an aura that both warmed him up and sent chills down his spine. It was unlike anything he had felt before. "You remind me of your grandfather, boy."

Ben was used to hearing that. That with his black hair and dark eyes he looked like his Grandfather, Bail Organa. It was laughable how nobody knew. That his mother was adopted. No blood that ran in hers and his veins belonged to the former House of Organa. So any supposed similarities people saw between him and the grandfather he never knew were purely imaginative.

Ben rolled his eyes and defensively crossed his arms across his chest.

"Not that one." He said with a twisted smile. It was like he knew exactly what Ben was thinking and it startled him. If it wasn't Bail Organa, then which grandfather was he talking about? His father was orphaned at a young age, so he knew nothing about that side of his family.

The hairs on Ben's arms rose and a shiver went down his spine. He couldn't possibly be referring to the taboo name. The one that caused his mother to kick his uncle out of their house more times than he could count. A name that he would get punished for even thinking about. And yet what other grandfather could he be insinuating?

He wondered how this stranger knew. It was a well kept secret that his mother's birth father was Anakin Skywalker; the man who became one of the most feared people in the Galaxy, Darth Vader. If most knew the truth, they wouldn't understand. His mother might become more ostracized than she already was. So it was a secret she was forced to keep. The only reason he knew about Anakin Skywalker and Darth Vader being his blood was because his uncle told him. Not even his mother knew that he was aware of the truth. She wanted to coddle him. Protect him from reality. It was sickening. He wondered how she was able to do it. Lie to his face every day. Then again, wasn't he doing the same by not telling her he knew?

His mother grabbed him by the shoulders and held him close. He looked up and she was in full on senator mode. If she had a blaster on her, Snoke would have been shot on the spot.

"I will see you during the meeting senator." Leia spoke as calmly as she could. It would do no good making a ruckus. She was already looked down upon for her views on the military, she didn't need to bring more attention to herself until the senate as a whole could hear. "Come on Ben." She grabbed her son by the wrist and briskly walked down the corridor.

While Ben was being dragged he looked back at the man named Snoke. His eyes really were unlike any he had seen. So captivating. Alluring. They spoke more truths than his parents ever did, and that scared Ben. He wanted to talk to him more. Learn how this man knew his grandfather and what similarities they shared. Snoke put his hood back on and that was the last Ben saw of him as he was forced to round the corner.

He looked back up at his mother and her lips were a thin line as she dragged him into her private chambers at the senate. There was still an hour until the meeting started and she would need it to cool down. He sat down on the couch while his mom paced around the room. The door opened and when his mom looked up, Gial Ackbar along with Hostis Ij entered the room.

"Senator Organa, I have attempted to court the Chancellor in ending the Military Disarmament Act since you are bringing it back on the table for debate, but she still refuses." Ij said once the door closed behind them.

"And she has the nerve to welcome Snoke to the Senate today of all days. I have heard rumors what he and his followers in the Unknown Regions call themselves. The First Order. And the fact that most of his followers are the remnants of the Empire...Making peace with them will weaken our defense. They are not to be trusted." Leia said as her pacing came to a stop.

"I agree senator. We need a change in tactics." Ackbar noted.

Ben jumped up from the couch. He didn't want to listen to this. Political strategies that will ultimately fail. This supposed government that his mother fought so hard to protect was utterly useless.

"Ben, where are you going?" Leia asked as her son brushed past their visitors.

"For a walk."

"Well don't stray too-" Ben never heard the rest as the door shut behind him.

He went back the way he came and a few speeders were still nearby. He looked at the three of them debating which would be the best to nic. One was faster than the other two, but the design made it harder to steer. One was smoother to ride, but not nearly as fast due to its bulky design. And the other was a perfect combination of speed and maneuverability, but it didn't have an open cockpit so it would be harder to steal.

"Planning on giving your mother the slip?" Ben froze, recognizing the voice immediately. And when he turned around there he stood. Black vest with a white shirt and brown pants and the same smug grin, although a few wrinkles now shone around it.

"Thought you were still working that job in the Outer Rim." Ben said irately. Like his day couldn't get any worse. Not only was his stuck with his mom at the Senate, now his father had to show up and stop him from any chance of turning this day around.

"I finished early. Thought I would come and support mom."

"That's a first." Ben muttered under his breath.

"Listen Ben." His father placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know this isn't your thing, and it sure as hell ain't mine. But it's important to her and she wants to share this tradition of being active in politics with you. So humor her for me."

Ben wanted to ask why he should do anything for him. His dad was never home and when he was, his parents argued more than anything else. And when they weren't fighting, they were chastising him instead. But at least today his dad was trying to make an effort. He was here, and Ben wasn't expecting him to return for another week.

"Just give me five more minutes." Ben decided as he watched one of the speeders take off. If his dad was going to try than the least that he could do was the same.

"Five minutes." Han agreed to his son's request. "I'll wait for you inside."

Ben sighed and watched as a second speeder took off. He wondered what trouble his dad got into that his job finished so early. He never finished ahead of schedule because something good happened. Then again, without Chewie, his dad's success rate plummeted. But the Wookie was spending time with his nephew, Lowbacca.

Ben had met Lowie on a few occasions, but his Wookie was not nearly as good as his dad's. He had a hard enough time with Basic, trying to learn Shyriiwook, Xaczik, or Thykarann was just more trying and time away from his Jedi training.

"Politics not for you?"

That voice, Ben thought he had heard it before. The goosebumps ran down his arms and he turned to see the tall cloaked man.

"Supreme Leader Snoke?" He questioned making sure he got the name and title correct.

"That is correct boy."

Snoke left his hood up this time, but that didn't bother Ben. If his face was that decrepit he would hide it too.

The two sat shoulder to shoulder in silence, and Ben was unsure what to say, if anything. But he was curious as to why such a powerful man would want to talk to him. He was a nobody. The son of a former princess and a smuggler and the nephew of one of the last living Jedi. Compared to his family he was nothing. Just another speck of dust in the vast galaxy. So why would anybody want to talk to him?

Yet, he had so many questions for Snoke. Questions that he has had most of his life, but nobody would answer. Maybe this man. Snoke. Maybe he could be the one to finally get the answers he always wanted.

"You knew my grandfather?" Ben asked to verify if what was said earlier was truth or if it was said just to rile up his mother.

"It's not wise to discuss that here."

"But-"

Snoke held his hand out and Ben saw a small chip. "By the way you were eying those speeders I assume you know how to pilot a ship. This contains coordinates to one of my planets in the Unknown Regions. If you visit I will give you the answers you desire."

Ben found himself hesitating. He wanted to grab the chip. He felt drawn to it and the promise of answers. Real answers about his grandfather. But there was a voice, old, wise sounding; it warned him not to trust Snoke. That if he took a moment for meditation that he could feel the darkness in Snoke. Danger surrounded him. But at the same time, that was what made him so fascinating and caused this conflicting pull in Ben. Snoke was everything his family wasn't so he wanted to understand him better.

"I can feel it boy. You doubt me. Fear what I could teach you." Ben was afraid to look at him now. A shiver ran down his spine and he felt cold.

Teach.

What could he mean by that?

"Your uncle wasn't the last. There have been others. But as I said, it would not be prudent to discuss such things here."

Ben moved his hand closer to the chip but still found himself hesitating. "I can come anytime and you will tell me about my grandfather." He asked just to be sure.

Snoke grabbed his hand and placed the coordinate chip in it. "I will be expecting you in five days time."

* * *

A/N: Two chapters over one weekend! I finally have time to work on my fics again! As you can see I am taking some liberties based on what we leanred in Bloodlines, but I will be trying to stck as close to the canon as possible while still doing my own thing while we are in the past.

I hope you all are enjoying the fic. and if so, please leave a review. Even something small means the worlds to authors and gives up the push we need and the insperation to want to keep on posting what we write.

Thank you all and hopefully I'll see you next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

"How dare he. I can't believe it." Ben could hear through the door. Even though his mother closed the door to her room, leaning his ear up against it, and staying perfectly quiet, he could just barely hear her hushed shouts. "Why would you leave our son alone like that?"

"Leia-" He heard his father, but only for a moment.

"What if he did something to Ben?" She continued on.

"They were just talking. What harm could it do?"

"What harm?" She was nearing hysteria. "What harm? Snoke was talking to our son Han. Our son. He implied that Ben has another grandfather. What if..." Leia calmed herself slightly and her voice became even more hushed. So much so, Ben knew he had to imagine hearing the words. "What if he told Ben that Darth Vader was his grandfather?"

"Well, Darth Vader is technically-" Han's right arm throbbed in pain from the punch Leia threw and he instinctively grabbed it.

"Bail Organa is his grandfather." She snapped but kept her whispering tone. "Imagine what he could have told Ben. What Ben could have asked. It's safer if he knows nothing of it."

"Ben is fine. Nothing happened." Han pressed. "Besides, it's not like Snoke is going to come to every senate meeting. I doubt they will ever see each other again."

"I don't trust his followers, this rumored First Order. And I definitely do not trust Snoke. They are hiding something. If only I could prove it."

"Leia. You did it. We did it. The Empire was defeated. Just because what's left of it fled to Snoke, doesn't mean he is plotting to overthrow the New Republic you helped form."

"And what makes you so sure that he isn't doing just that-"

Ben backed away from the door and headed back to his room. It was the same old story every time his dad was home. How his parents were even married, was beyond Ben's comprehension. It seemed like they fought with each other at every chance they had. Not that they had many. His dad was gone more than he was home. When he was not competing in or training racing pilots, he supposedly, was working side jobs as a freighter. Moving spice legally, as opposed to when he did it during his smuggling day. That it was being used for medicinal purposes as opposed to recreational. But Ben thought his dad came home with one too many nicks and bruises for just a simple transporter for a medical organization. He was still smuggling. There was no doubt about it.

"Master Ben." Ben groaned as he heard the irksome mechanical voice. He could hear the clicking of the scuffled walking and dreaded to turn around to see the annoying golden droid. Why his mom kept the protocol droid was beyond him. C-3PO always butted in at the most inopportune time, and somehow always found a way to override his programming. The only thing he was good for was translating. Especially when his mother was meeting visitors from other planets, but that rarely happened these days. She would have to be daft to allow strangers a peek at her not so perfect family. "Master Ben." He repeated again as he finally spotted the young teenager. "It is nearly time for your lessons. Today we will be continuing your recitation in Shyriiwook."

Lessons. Of course. More pointless schooling. Learning about the different political leaders and histories of neighboring systems. Language classes. In depth study of the senate and the various laws they passed. His classes on circuitry and programming were interesting depending on the project. And he loved starship repair; especially when he got to work on the old X-Wing his uncle gave him. But the worst of all of his classes was etiquette. Learning how to walk, sit, eat, talk, greet guests, various bows and gestures used throughout the galaxy. His mother was doing to him, what was forced upon her when she was his age. How could she see not see it? She was becoming what she once despised. And it drove him mad.

He wasn't even royalty. While many still addressed his mother as princess, Alderaan no longer existed, besides as space debris, that is. Sure, like her, there were some Alderaanians who were not on the planet when the Empire destroyed it, but there were not enough to restore their people to what they were. Thus making her title null and void, so that's what Ben thought his lessons should be. Never will he nor his mother ever truly obtain such a title. And by no means will he ever become a senator. So all this was was a waste of time.

Ben closed his eyes and breathed like how his uncle had taught him. "Lift 3PO in the air." He thought quietly before clearing his mind.

"Oh no, not again." The protocol droid shrieked as it began to float in the air.

Ben slowly opened his left eye, as he attempted to keep his concentration, and saw his good work. The droid was nearly touching the ceiling as it floated a good eight feet above ground. Now was his chance. He just needed to make a run for it and lock himself in his room.

"Ben Solo, put 3PO down this instant."

His focus was lost. The droid crashed to the floor and Ben winced from the sight and noise.

"If you must rebel and go against my wishes, then at least have the decency to do it on inanimate objects of no value." Leia scolded.

"Relax Leia. It's only 3PO." Han said coming out of their room. "Besides, if the boy breaks him, then he'll be forced to fix him as punishment."

"Han." She snapped at her husband, but she quickly turned her attention back to her son. "Ben, these abilities you have are powerful and special. So few possess the ability to use the Force. That is why you must use it wisely. Lashing out childishly, like you just did only proves that you are not ready to train with your uncle. If you want to go down this path, against my better judgement, then show maturity and restraint.

"Even if I showed maturity and restraint, as you put it, you would just find another reason to deny me the only thing I want in life. You don't want a son, just a politician to carry on your legacy-"

"Don't you dare talk to your mother that way." Han interrupted. His voice boomed forcefully and he looked sternly at his son. "Apologize to her now."

"You have no right to lecture me." Ben's hand was curled in a trembling fist. Why was it that it always ended up this way? His anger got the better of him and he snapped. What was it about his parents that triggered it? Maybe it was their constant arguing. Ever since he was small, he always heard his parents shouting matches behind closed doors. But there were good times too. Their trips to Cloud City. Once he got to go to Endor and visit the Ewok village that helped defeat the Empire. They were invited to Naboo by the Queen herself and they stayed there for a month. But those days of serenity were few and far between. "You don't get to pick and choose when you want to be a father. You leave me and mom for weeks, months on end, with not so much as a transmission asking how we are. You may be my father by blood, but that's all you will ever be." Ben then turned around and stalked off to his room, so the argument could not escalate any further.

He hopped on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. Stars and distant planets were shimmering through the small window on his ceiling and he wondered where in the galaxy his uncle was. Uncle Luke. He could use him right about now.

He could ask him about Snoke. If it was possible that other people know or remember Anakin Skywalker. Remember him before he became Vader. And most of all, knew that little factoid; that they were the same person. All the public databases that contained information about the Jedi and the Clone Wars were wiped clean by the Empire. And most of what his parents generation was taught was propaganda. Only people who would be his grandparent's age knew the truth of what happened back then. But they were dead and those who still survived seldom talked of it. He did find one entry about his grandfather in a database though. It was the private archives on Naboo. During his last visit he snuck into the room, but it was not a fruitful venture. All it said was that Anakin Skywalker a Jedi and general during the Clone Wars died with the rest of the Jedi Order during the attack on the Jedi Temple on Coruscant.

So how did this man know so much? And if he was being honest, why keep it a secret? The power that could come from making that knowledge known. Ben didn't think even he could pass it up, that was if it didn't directly affect him. If he could become someone else though. Cut all ties from the Organa and Solo name. Then he would be tempted to share the truth of his not so perfect family across the galaxy.

Ben grabbed one of his pillows and used it to cover his face. What was he thinking. As much as he disliked his parents, could he really betray them in such a way. They may always argue and not understand him. But they are his parents. That has to count for something? Doesn't it? Most days he didn't feel like it did. But wasn't the logical thing to say yes?

There was a knocking at his door, and Ben knew his parents argument was over, for now. He pressed the pillow harder on his face and didn't move a centimeter.

"Ben." His mother knocked on the door again. "I'm coming in."

The door hissed softly, but not even that made him waver.

"Ben." The weight on his bed shifted and he knew his mother was sitting at the foot of the bed. "I know you don't want to talk to me now, so just listen. I know all you want in life is to be a Jedi like your uncle and namesake, but you are still a child. I know it sounds hypocritical of me. When I was your age I was aiding rebels and secretly trying to take down the Empire, but it was a different time. The galaxy was not a safe place under Vader's and the Emperor's rule. All beings equally feared for their lives. Considering the circumstances, I was forced to grow up. But you. You have a chance to be a child. To dream. You don't have to live in fear like so many did. So do that. And in a few years time, when you are older and finish your schooling we can discuss the possibility of you training under your uncle. But for now, enjoy your life as a normal child."

Ben listened, but didn't acknowledge his mother. His arms were firmly wrapped around the pillow and breathing was becoming more difficult through the fabric, but he was resolute in his stance.

His mom patted his leg and the weight on the bed lifted. "I told 3PO that your lessons were cancelled for today. You had a long day at the Senate. If you want to join your father and I for dinner, it will be ready in a few minutes. You're father is cooking so if you want to skip I won't blame you. Everything he cooks tastes only of Tigmary. He needs to stop cooking for Wookies and start cooking for humans." He heard her footsteps as she headed towards the door, but he didn't hear the hiss of it opening. " I know you're mad now Ben, but remember I love you and have your best interest in mind." He finally heard the hiss of the door and his mother left the room.

Ben counted to sixty before lifting the pillow off his face. He sat up in his bed and leaned his head against the wall. The wall facing him had a few built in shelves, with knick knacks from various planets that his father and uncle have given him. He focused on a small silver box and summoned it to him. It rose from its place and floated right to him. He waved his hand over the top of it and it opened. But it was not the force that allowed him to open the box, but a sensor that he programed to only respond to him. He pulled out the small small chip and began inspecting it again.

Five days. He could get real answers. But what about that chill he felt around Smoke? His uncle taught him to trust his feelings. To feel, not think. Every bone in his body told him not to trust him and yet he was compelled to believe him. No one, unless they were absolutely certain, would make that accusation so lightly. He had to make a decision now. Despite Snoke giving him five days, he had less than that to make a decision.

* * *

Ben rolled out of bed much more chipper than he normally would. His stomach was rumbling since he skipped dinner and he had a million things to do.

He ran down the stairs, darted past C-3PO before he could even mention today's itinerary. He didn't even flinch when the droid shrieked "Master Ben," in his wake. Ben made it to the kitchen where the cook, thankfully no parents cooking, was preparing breakfast. Hotcakes and scrambled gartro eggs. Ben eagerly dug in, not caring about etiquette.

"You're in a better mood." Leia enter the kitchen and sat across from her son.

"Can I work on Uncle Luke's old X-wing today?" Ben asked between bites. He knew the probability of his mom saying yes was slim, but he hoped if he was polite, and acted the exact opposite as he did yesterday, the chance of him being allowed to skip lessons increased, even if it was only by decimals. "I need to figure out if I need to go into town and get some parts."

Leia silently pushed her food around its plate. She was debating and that gave Ben a sliver of hope. "I don't know Ben..." She trailed off, still weighing the pros and cons in her head.

"I promise that I won't complain about my lessons. Or pick on 3PO. Or shout at dad-"

"Don't make promises you can't keep." She smiled ruefully.

"Does that mean-"

"You can work on the X-wing until lunch time." She saw her son's face fall since he knew not much work could be done in only a few hours. "For the next three days."

His face lite up for the first time in a long while, and that made Leia happy. It had been weeks since she saw the typically sullen teenager smile. And her choice made it worth it.

Ben crammed his last few bites of food in his mouth before excusing himself and running outside to the private hanger.

Besides his X-wing, the only other ship present was his mom's. The millennium falcon was gone, which meant so was his dad. A few speeders, both land and air were parked in the corner, but with the Falcon gone, the space looked nearly desolate.

LE-934, an old Imperial droid he bought off a junker and restored when he was seven, came out from behind his mother's ship. The silver-blue metal was stained from its work and Ben thought he noticed a few new nicks and dents on the droids thin hands. That would be something he would have to fix. Sooner rather than later. But the X-wing, that had to come first, for now.

His father never trusted the droid with the Falcon. And he claimed it wasn't just because it was programed with copies of both C-3PO and R2-D2 programming. Ben did make several changes to the droids behavior so it would be subservient unlike the ones he mother and uncle possessed. He didn't enjoy how humanistic the pair was. Droid are metal and machine. Nothing more than that. So he eradicated such tainted programming from his own.

"Master Ben." It was programmed to have a soft, feminine voice, it was the complete opposite of 3PO in every way. And that was exactly what Ben wanted. "What can I assist you with today."

"We will be continuing where we left off on fixing up the X-wing" Ben gently touched one of the wings and let his fingertips caress the different pieces metal he used to repair it. All and different colors and textures, but the appearance mattered little. In fact, the less is looked like a Rebel X-wing the better. But it would fly. That he was sure of.

"Of course." The droid approached him but stayed a few steps behind him. "We have finished all the external repairs, so now we can focus on the internal parts."

"Let's not worry about the shield generator or weapons just yet. I don't see me getting into any battles anytime soon."

"What about the astromech socket? We do not have a droid to test and make sure that is still operational."

"Seeing as how I don't have 4000 credits to buy one, I was thinking of going to a junker and just buying one that would be internally mounted in the socket. It wouldn't be able to make repairs, but so long as it can do everything else, I could care less about being able to fix the ship."

"Yes sir, that should be easy enough to do once we have an astromech."

"El," Ben finally turned around to face the droid. His face sobered up and his eye darted around the room before he spoke. "I only have 3 days to make these repairs, but you have four. If we cannot finish the repairs together, will you be able to do it for me."

"Of course I could." The droid spoke as apathetic as it always did. Ben wouldn't allow his to have as extensive of a range of emotions as 3PO. That would cause more headaches than it's worth.

Ben's lips parted into a smile and he nodded his head. "Good. Now let's get to work."


	11. Chapter 11

Dinner was a quiet affair. It had been two days since Han Solo left and Ben still didn't know where he went, not that he asked. His mother constantly stalked around the hologram communicator in the small office off of the main living room. Even 3PO kept himself scant.

"Mom, can I go into town tomorrow? I finally have a list of the parts I need to finish the X-Wing." He knew it was dumb to ask. She was on edge. And there was no chance in hell that she would allow her only child to go into town with her husband missing. "I'll bring El with me. We'll just go to the junker, see if they have parts I need, then come straight home."

Her fingers drummed on the table next to her untouched food. "I don't know Ben. I would feel better if you stayed home. You know tomorrow night I'm returning to Hosnian Prime, and I'll be gone for at least four days...And the only reason I'm letting you stay here alone is if your father returns or sends a transmission." Her voice turned stern for that last part. Warning him that if it was not for this scenario, he would be forced to go with her and not be given free reign of the house.

"I'll be back well before you leave. And I only need a few things." Ben showed her the datapad with the listed parts. Only four items were on it.

"An astromech?" She grabbed the datapad and inspected it closer to make sure she was reading it properly. "You are not taking the X-Wing into space-"

"Don't worry mom." He could feel the lie on the tip on his tongue. "I just want one to make sure the astromech socket works and that a droid hypothetically could perform the necessary tasks. It will be a cheap junker."

Leia looked at him skeptically and the finger tapping grew more rigorous.

The other three parts were innocent enough: an Incom 4L4 fusial thrust engine, an Incom GBk-585 hyperdrive unit, and a ionization reactor.

But an astromech. All of Leia's internal, my son is up to something, sirens were going off.

"Please mom. I'll do anything." he hated to beg like this. It was a weakness. And something a future Jedi shouldn't do, but she was the one telling him to be a kid, and kids have no issue groveling to get what they want.

Her fingers stopped tapping and her hand slammed on the table. "Even if I say no, you will defy my orders and go anyways. So I might as well say yes." She sighed and rested her chin on the palm of her hand. She didn't like her decision, but what else could she do? "Fine, you may go, but I expect a status report from Ellie when you get back. If you go anywhere besides to the junkyard I will know, and there will be consequences," she sighed, "not that you care about them." She muttered that last part to herself.

Despite falling for Han's devil may care attitude; seeing it in her son, made her fear for his life. While rebelling was all well and good when lives were on the line, Ben's penchant for rule breaking was an entirely different beast.

"I promise, only to the junkyard and back." Ben reassured, knowing this was one promise he could keep to her.

But what was one promise in the sea of lies that he and his family created?

"Finish eating dinner and go to the library. 3PO has a late night astronomy lesson planned for you." Leia spoke with finality.

Ben sighed and looked down at his half eaten dinner. As much as he wanted to complain, he kept his mouth shut. His mom was already being nicer than usual by letting him not only work on the X-wing, but go into town and get the parts, so the least he could do was keep his mouth shut and pray the rest of the night would go by quickly.

* * *

When morning came Ben lazily rolled out of bed, nearly falling on the floor in the process. The late night astronomy lesson had to be planned as a punishment because there was no reason for C-3PO keeping him up that late.

He only got about four hours of sleep and his body craved more. But if he was going to meet any deadlines he set for himself, the astromech had to be picked out today. After getting ready he walked past his mom room and shouted that he was heading out. He yawned the entire way to the hanger and rubbed his eyes at least three more times. "Hey El." He stifled another yawn as he called out for his droid. "Ready to head out?"

"Are you sure you should be operating a speeder Master Ben?" Ellie shuffled over to Ben who was leaning on the ancient two seat speeder. The ostentatious yellow paint was stripped off of it, but the blue racing stripes still remained. "Perhaps you should sleep for a little longer."

Ben hopped over the door and landed in the pilot's seat. He reached across and opened the passenger door for Ellie. "I'll be fine once we get out of here." He assured the droid, who oddly enough seemed hesitant to enter the speeder with a half awake teenager. However, programming ultimately won the battle because it sat down in the passenger seat.

The crisp morning air hitting his face and ruffling up his hair helped waken Ben up. He weaved in and out of the thick tall trees that protected his family's property with ease.

He never understood why his mom chose such a desolate moon to make their home. While there were two cities, they were nowhere near as busy as other moons and planets. The largest city, was mainly for pilots, people that needed a break and refuel their ships. There was one small cantina, but it didn't offer the comforts that others do. It did have mixologist and there was a table to play Sabacc, but other than that, there were no other forms of entertainment. It made an ideal meeting place for smugglers due to the lack of clientele, and his father actively stayed away from there. If anyone learned that Han Solo lived on the opposite side of this backwater moon, Ben was sure more visitors would be knocking on their door. The other city was much smaller and put up by a few of the other residents. It had a several shops for the basic necessities, but nothing fun to do to pass the time.

The majority of the population was farmers. The thick, rich soil was ideal for planting and growing crops, but it was hard to make a profit with the lack of trade routes, so most people lived here just to have a quiet non existent life away from the troubles of the rest of the galaxy.

The only reason Ben could come up with for his mom choosing this moon out of all the moons and planets to live on was because it reminded her of Endor and his dad of Kashyyk.

Ben had to admit though, he prefered this quiet lifestyle over the hussle and bussle of life on worlds like Coruscant. But his favorite planet will always be Naboo. The parts he visited were the perfect blend of city and isolation.

"El." Ben finally spoke to the droid once they started getting closer to the city. "While we're in the city I don't want you calling me Master Ben."

"What shall I call you then sir?"

Ben hadn't come up with a cover name yet. He grew quiet as he debated names, but Ben Solo didn't have many good anagrams. Nobel So was the only decent sounding one, but that was far too ostentatious of a name. He is part Solo part Skywalker. There had to be a name that encompasses that. "Call me...Call me Kylo. Master Kylo."

"Affirmative Master Ben. When we are in the confines of the city I will address you as Master Kylo."

"And if we happen to take any unplanned detours, you cannot tell my mother about them."

"You wish me to lie to Mistress Leia. She gave me strict orders to give a full report on our activities the moment we return."

"What mom doesn't know won't hurt her." Ben coaxed. While he rebuilt and programmed Ellie, the robot still understood the basic human hierarchy and protocol. Meaning a mother's would trump a son's, even if that son is master before the mother in this scenario. So more times than Ben liked, Ellie would do as his mother wished.

"If that is what you wish Master Ben. Any unexpected detours will be accidently erased from my memory banks."

"Good. We're almost there." The dingy grey buildings could be seen in the distance. The trees were becoming more sparse, most being cut down to stubs. Five small landing platforms that could hold two small ships or one large ship each were the tallest structures and they encircled the rest of the buildings the city made. "Do you see any visitors?"

"There are three ships Master Ben."

That was about the norm for every time Ben had visited. Anything more than three, one would know something was happening and it would be wise to stay clear or keep your head very close to the ground.

He parked the speeder next to the local junker and knocked on the door. A surveillance droid popped out and zoomed in on Ben's face, then Ellie's.

Ben was surprised that they could afford such a luxury and wondered why they could possibly need one. When Ben bought Ellie, it was from a traveling junker who just set up shop while getting repairs on its ship. So he never made it to the local shop that time. And all the times his uncle visited, he was forced to stay at home or wait in the speeder.

"We are looking for an astromech and a few parts for an X-Wing." Ben said to the whirring eye robot.

It quickly vanished into the door and all Ben could do was wait and see if he would be granted access. A few minutes passed, and when Ben gave up hope that he would be allowed in, the door slid open. When he and Ellie entered the dark entryway the door slid shut behind them. Another door opened and what came out surprised Ben even more. A long snout. Shaded goggles over its eyes even though the lights were already dim. It was a Kubaz. Ben was definitely thankful he brought Ellie, because he would have a rough time communicating otherwise.

A long string a whirring noises came and Ben was at a loss. He looked towards Ellie for an answer and thankfully the programmed translating abilities did not fail him. "Good morning young master. I am Moxxar. You say you are looking for an astromech, and parts for an X-Wing. I may be able to assist, but before I show you my goods, I must know your credits are good. This is not out of disrespect young master. But you must see it from my perspective. If one of your age were to come into your shop, would you not be skeptical? Want to be certain his credits were good? However if you are willing to barter with this droid then there is no need. I will show you my wares now."

Ben crossed his arms and looked at the Kubaz suspiciously. While it sounded logical enough, Ben wasn't buying it nor did he enjoy being treated like a child. If there was one thing his father thought him it was keep your credits close and every man, no matter the species, was always out to swindle you.

"Credits are credits. My age doesn't change that." Ben said for Ellie to translate. He had no other sway over the junker. He couldn't threaten to take his money elsewhere. And honestly there was nothing else he could say. This Kubaz had the monopoly. And both of them knew it.

Ellie and Moxxar were chatting and Ben could only assume the droid was standing up for not only his defense, but its as well. Considering the junker was open to a trade and Ben was certain no droid he possesses was is in as good of condition as his, because all translation was through.

"Master Kylo." Ellie spoke using the cover name he instructed her to flawlessly. "He is quite insistent. If you are not willing to offer me as payment and continue to refuse in his request of proof that your credits are good he will turn you away."

Ben was not going to be swayed in showing his credits. It would be easy to determine how much he had on him if he proved that his credits were legitimate. And that could affect the barter as a whole. Show him lesser wears based on his funds.

Ben was getting annoyed and no amount of breathing or meditation would calm him. He looked at the Kubaz straight in the googles and used his most commanding and authoritative tone. "You will accept my credits as is and give me a considerable discount for the disrespect that not only you showed me, but my droid as well."

And that was when it happened. Something that never occurred when he attempted to order another humanoid. The Kubaz's posture changed, it was standing almost taller and straighter.

"I will accept your credits as is and give you a considerable discount for the disrespect I showed you and your droid." Ellie said after the more polite whirring speech came from Moxxar.

He turned around and the door he came from opened and he made his way into the dark.

Ben followed, albeit slowly. He couldn't believe it. The Force. It actually allowed him to influence the Kubaz. He had tried such tricks before on his tutors, even on his dad once or twice; but it never worked, ever. He couldn't even cause as much as a disgruntled momentary lapse of confusion. And yet, here it worked perfectly.

Ben hadn't even realized the Kubaz came to a stop until he almost hit him. The hallway was dark and all Ben could make out was the faint glow around the doors. He guessed the wares were behind them, and were organized very specifically for easy locating.

The door they were standing in front of opened and as Ben stepped in, a light turned on. There were several types of droids in the small room, and on the left hand side back against the wall stood a row of six astromechs. They were all of varying color and age, four were from the R series, one KT, and one C1.

Ellie translated as Moxxar went over each droids specifications, but Ben found himself not paying attention. None of these droids felt right. He sighed and allowed his eyes to wander around the small space, and that was when it caught him. The faded cobalt with a dusty crimson stripe below its eye. Dents up and down. Wires sticking out. It barely qualified as a droid, but Ben found himself moving to the opposite side of the room to get a closer look.

It looked like a R4 series, but not quite. While it possessed the cone like shape, its body was narrower and slightly shorter. The eye stuck out as opposed to being flat. And there was no third leg in the front center, but appeared to be placed in the back. While the left sides motorized tread legs was attached, it was damaged so badly it was to the point of not even being workable scrap metal. And the right leg was completely missing.

"What's this?" Ben asked the Kubaz while pointing at the broken droid.

"The woman I bought it off of claimed it was an droid from the days of the Sith Empire, but it looks like a modified R4 to me. No droid, no matter how good, could survive over 3000 years. It was more likely a ruse to get more credits out of me. Its core programming was wiped years ago, and the credits to fix it is more than it's worth-"

"I'll give you 500 credits for it." Ben said quickly.

Ellie translated and the room quickly fell silent. The haggling had started and Moxxar was all business.

"500 credits, I might as well give you the droid. I won't take anything else than 2800."

2800 credits? A new one would vary between 3500 and 4000 credits. This was a scam. Then again, he knew that would happen coming in. He placed his hands in his pockets and gripped his credits tightly. He only had 2400 saved up for all the parts he needed. And he couldn't spend them all on the astromech, the other parts would be just as costly.

"You said it yourself, with all the work that needs to be done on that droid, going up to 800 credits would be generous of me. And remember." Ben changed his tone to commanding like he did earlier. "You promised me a discount for your disrespect; 800 will suffice."

"800 will suffice." Ellie repeated as the force ability once again worked on the Kubaz.

"Good." Ben's smile was almost crooked as it worked for a second time. "Now show me your hyperdrive units."

* * *

The moment Ben was home, he gave Ellie her orders, you install the new parts in the X-Wing, make it operational, while I get the droid up and running.

He dragged the droid into the house and prayed he wasn't scuffing up his mother's floor in the process, because while he tried balancing the droid with the Force, he couldn't quite do that and walk at the same time.

A long and high pitched screech came after only a few steps, which caused Ben to wince.

"Ben Solo!" His mother's voice rang nearly as loud as the noise his droid just produced. She marched to the fourier, and saw her son attempting the drag the lump of metal across her clean floors. "Ben Solo, what is that?"

"It's my new astromech." He smiled sheepishly. "Now before you complain, I got a good deal on it, only 800 credits"

"800 credits for that pile of junk...One leg, no two are missing and the other is inoperable. Wires sticking out left and right. Ben I know you are good at fixing things, but this-"

"I'll fix it's moving capabilities later. I just need the hardware working and make sure it can connect with the X-wing-"

"You are going to leave that poor droid without its motor capabilities." She interrupted before Ben could finish explaining his plan.

Ben's hand balled into a fist and his jaw was clenched. "I said I would fix it later. I'm not going to leave the droid in this state forever. Besides, I don't even know if I can get it functional." Ben picked up the droid and started dragging him, bumping his mom in the process. "But that won't stop me from trying. And don't bother saying good bye before you leave, I'll be busy."

* * *

Ben somehow made it to his room with the droid and he immediately plopped down on his bed. He knew he was tired, but forgot how much so until now. His body craved a nap, but he knew he would have to deny it such a luxury. They were on a timeline, and there was no way he could move anything around.

He rolled off the bed, nearly falling to the ground in the process, but made it to his desk. He rubbed his eyes and stifled a yawn before pressing the power button on his desk. A keyboard glowed and the small holographic screen shimmered to life. Ben immediately began typing and opened up his coding program.

He wearily walked past his shelves, grabbing and array of tools and plopped down in front of the droid. "Where is your hard drive little guy." Ben spoke as he examined the droid more closely. "You don't have any sockets that I can connect to from what I can tell, so it looks like I will have to do it the old way." Ben began taking the droid apart, piece by piece, cleaning the parts and attempting to bang out the dent, before placing them on the floor.

He eventually found it, the drive that contained the droids core programming, but it was larger than any he had seen before, and much older. He was shocked it was still in one piece and not corroded. He brought the part to his desk and waved his hand over the left side. A compartment opened up and he placed the hard drive in there. The white wall his desk was against began to glow and a keyboard appeared on his desk. Ben began typing commands and eventually got to the core programming and what he saw was startling. Only three words appeared. I am X2-C3. There were no command or intelligence coding. Nothing about how to use its motor skills or respond when given a command. There was nothing. He would have to start completely from scratch.

He opened a new window and loaded the code he copied from R2-D2 and began making alterations.

Ben didn't know how much time went by, but he was exhausted. He finished making alterations and adding new commands to the code that would better fit his droid. "Come on Ben. I just need to upload the new hard drive, rebuild the droid, and connect the droid to the x-wing. Sleep can wait." His voice sounded hazy as he spoke to himself. He got up from the chair and went to install the hard drive back in the droid, but his feet took a different route and led him straight to bed.

* * *

Ben didn't know how he managed to fall asleep, but he found himself waking up with the sun. The past few days of fixing up the droid and the X-Wing were a blur. Every piece was in place but he still found himself nervous. Every night since his mom left he had dreams about not just her, but but his dad returning home as well, the second he attempted to leave.

Ben rolled out of bed and as quietly as he could and checked each room for any signs of his parents as a precaution, despite knowing they were both still gone. When he reached 3PO's charging room, that was when he finally stood still. He closed his eyes and breathed three long breaths before making his move.

He entered the room and of course, the blasted droid was awake. He would have to make his work quick. He stepped into the room and crouched down, preparing to jump. While his abilities in the Force were still raw, doing a Force jump was no problem. He would go into the vast forest that was his families property and practice Force jumping; landing to and from tree branches all day.

3PO shuffled around and just barely saw him, "mast-" was all he could get out before Ben jumped ontop of him and flipped the power switch.

"Sorry 3PO...wait. not sorry. That felt great. I don't know why mom and dad don't do that more often." He said to the unresponsive droid.

He left the room and overrode the locking system so not even R2 could break him free.

His only major obstacle was cleared. The rest of the staff wouldn't notice his absence. They will just think he is skipping lessons and hiding as usual. So long as he returns for dinner, nothing would be amiss.

He headed outside to the hanger. Ellie, was next to the X-Wing, talking to the internally stuck astromech. "Master Ben is a kind boy, there is nothing to fear." He heard Ellie say in Basic, and he suppressed a smile. Even if his parents seemed to be driven mad by him, at least his droid was loyal and saw something in him.

The astromech beeped fervently and spined its head around.

"Yes, I will inform him how thankful you are for this. And I know once he has the funds, we will begin the repairs to your motor system." Ellie's monotone voice nearly sounded reassuring to Ben, despite that being impossible.

"El, is the X-wing ready?" Ben spoke once he was in closer proximity to the Ellie.

"Of course Master Ben."

"How about you, X2?"

The droid chirped and beeped excitedly.

"Good. El, take a nice long oil bath and I'll repair your hands tonight. If anyone asks where I am, I'm out in the forest and I'll be back for dinner." Ellie agreed to her orders and headed to the door in the back of the hanger where Ben built the oil bath and a charging station for its use.

Ben force jumped onto of the X-Wing right next to X2 and held his arms out to steady himself. "Ok X2. Listen carefully. This is a secret mission and the coordinates I give you cannot be saved anywhere in your memory bank. It's gonna be like we never went there. Got it?"

Four long beeps came from X2 in agreement and Ben patted its head. "Let's go then." Ben grabbed the helmet off the seat and his hair poofed out of back. He pressed the necessary buttons and the X-Wing roared to life.

"Now for the hard part." He tightly grasped the controls, and his hands began to shake as he lifted off. He had flown thousands of times with his dad and uncle, but it never hit him like this. This is his X-Wing. His astromech. He is free. Freer than he has ever been before. The whole galaxy is his playground now. And nothing could stop him.


	12. Chapter 12

Ben hopped out of his X-wing and threw his helmet in the seat. The planet was not what he expected. Then again, he wasn't sure what to expect.

When he did picture the Unknown Regions he envisioned planets engulfed in darkness. Ones that were dreary, void of any sunlight; something similar to the planet Kamino. He only visited that watery planet with his mother once, and the entire time he was there, he prayed it would be his last.

While he found the planet itself an undesirable hellhole, he did find the Kaminians fascinating. Their abilities in cloning were incredible. Now cloning, that is something he would like to study. Ben thought their intelligence in the sciences are unmatched. If only one of them could be his tutor as opposed to the former politicians and droids his mother chose.

Instead when he looked at his surroundings sparse trees and bushes was the predominant scenery. The skies were a greenish blue and the sun in the far distance was a shade of dark crimson. Dirt roads, a few patches of grass, and specks that he thought could be large buildings, were to the east of where he was standing. Those specks were the only abnormality in the sea of uniformity.

He retrieved a pair of binoculars out of his ship, and his theory was proven right. In the very far distance there were buildings. There might be even more hidden behind the surrounding dense trees and shrubbery that lined the back of the structures furthest away.

He was about to head in that direction, but before he put his binoculars down, he thought he saw a figure walking in his direction. He could have sworn he saw the ends of a black cloak floating with the soft breeze. But he moved so fast he couldn't be sure of what he saw. He refocused them, searching for the figure, and found it. Even though he couldn't see the face he knew it had to be Snoke coming to greet him.

He wondered how the man knew he was coming, but thought very little of it, for his mind quickly jumped to the questions that he would finally get answered.

X2 beeping snapped him out of his daze so he threw the binoculars back in the X-wing. "It's ok X2, you'll be safe here. And I won't be gone long. Go ahead and rest until I get back."

He pulled his black and red jacket off and tossed it into the ship as well.

The heat on the planet was not as strong when he compared it to other planets and moons, but the humidity in the air was becoming insufferable.

Beads of sweat were already forming on his forearms and in his underarms. It made him regret the dark colors he chose to wear, but he sucked it up and began the trek down the hill so to meet Snoke half way.

"You procured a starfighter. An improvement from the speeders you were looking at last we met."

Ben was amazed, and out of breath. Snoke had no problem with the breezy heat and humidity since his black cloak was covering the majority of his body. What made it worse for Ben was that the much older man showed no sign of shortness of breath when he talked.

Ben on the other hand, felt like he was going to fall over and die then and there. Not even stripping to his skivvies would make this planet tolerable.

He hoped that Snoke wpuld have a canteen of water on him, but the man appeared to be carrying nothing.

"Follow me." was all Snoke said before turning around and heading back towards the specks that he knew to be buildings.

Ben followed, but always stayed a step behind, and it wasn't because he was tired. He had a feeling Snoke wasn't type of person you started a conversation with; you had to wait for permission to speak. Once they made it down the hill, Snoke took shorter steps so his stride matched Ben's.

Ben kept his eyes to the ground as he walked though. Millions of questions were racing in his head.

 _What is this place?_

 _Why do the buildings look out of place?_

 _Why has there been no wildlife?_

 _And how was Snoke not dead from the humidity?_

"I promised you answers if you came." Snoke said as the building started looking larger.

Ben looked up at Snoke then past him. He couldn't tell from the hill but the windowless buildings were massive. And the layout reminded him of an academy. But for what? As far as he knew, there was nothing out here besides forestry and ocean.

"What is this place?" His voice almost a whisper when he finally spoke.

Snoke chuckled, but it was not a friendly sounding gesture, nor was is demeaning. Ben didn't know how to interpret Snoke's reaction. It was like the man was trying to be grandfatherly but secretly hated children. The same warning shiver crawled down Ben's spine, but he shrugged it off. He was finally gonna get real answers and he made it here so there was no turning back.

"It is an academy, one of many I have, but I doubt that is your true first question or me?"

Ben blushed and his eyes shot to the ground again."You said that I reminded you of my grandfather." Ben spoke slowly so he could choose his words carefully. Snoke was sizing him up, so to speak. And he couldn't waste his second chance on another foolish question. "What about me is like him?"

"It's your eyes-"

"But didn't he wear a helmet?" Ben interrupted without thinking.

"When he still held the name Anakin Skywalker, he wore no such attire. It was not until some time after he took claim to the name of Darth Vader that he wore the helmet he is remembered for."

"He was a Jedi before he became a Sith." Ben knew that much from his uncle. "A powerful one at that. Fought in the Clone Wars. Was a talented pilot, one of the best, I was told. So what happened? What caused him to abandon everything he was taught to assist in the rise of the Empire with Darth Sidious?"

"While speculations can be made, I fear that will forever remain a mystery. "

"What's going on over there?" Ben didn't mean to change to topic nor get distracted, but how could he not notice what was happening. They finally reached the academy and a large empty grass space with paths was no infront of him.

But what stood out that most was what he saw happening in the middle of the quad. A tall, ginger haired boy who looked no older than seventeen was towering over another boy. A blaster was in his hand and he was pointing it at the cowering boy's right eye.

The boy with the blaster was sneering and even though his lips were moving, Ben was too far away to hear what he was saying. All he knew was that whatever it was it was not good because the trapped boy's body was trembling.

"It appears that cadet may kill the other." Ben was taken aback by how nonchalant Snoke was being about the situation. A guy only a few years older than him, was about to take another boy's life, and Snoke was acting like it was just another ordinary afternoon at the academy.

"What will you do Ben Solo. Will you stand idly by? Pretend you do not see the crime being committed before you? Or will you stop him? Risk your life to save a boy who has no ties to you?"

The conversation was growing more mind boggling with every word Snoke spoke. Not only was he not going to stop the impending murder, but Snoke was now asking him, what he would do. Ben has never been in a situation like this before. He knew mother and uncle would intervene, there was no doubt in his mind about that. His mother in particular always taught him to fight for what is right and to protect all people. His father though, he might stop the boy depending on what he could possible get out of it later. He wouldn't risk his own neck unless a reward was to be made. Although, he occasionally made exceptions to that rule.

But Ben wondered what he could do? While the Force ran strong within him. He had never attempted to use his powers on a human body. Lifting and moving inanimate objects, C-3PO was a wonderful test subject as well. But an actual human? Could he do it?

But what if the boy turned the blaster on him? He doesn't have the ability to stop a moving projectile like that. Maybe with practice, he could learn how to stop a blaster shot by simply raising his hand and willing it so. But as he is now. He has no such talent. So, wouldn't it be safer to turn a blind eye? Besides, he didn't know what instigated such attack. For all he knew, the baster in the boy's face was warranted.

 _You can do it Ben. Save the cadet. All you need to do is concentrate._

A voice whispered in his head.

Ben curled his hand into a tight fist and he knew he could do it. The voice, whoever he was, was right. With the Force as his aid he is unstoppable. He rose his right hand and talked to himself. "Push him. Push him. Push him." He chanted to himself, and lo and behold. The boy with the blaster flew away from the cadet he was threatening.

The cadet looked around and Ben could have sworn their eyes met. The cadet was in a frenzy as he looked from Ben and Snoke's direction back to the other student. But quickly, the other boy got off the ground and ran into the closest building.

Ben realized his hand was still out, so he dropped it back to his side. And then he did something that even he didn't expect. He ran over to the cadet he forced pushed to make sure he wasn't hurt. He had never use his abilities on another human like that and his blood was pumping. Like he could do anything. That the Force was so strong in him that he could lift up and toss his X-wing aside like it weighed no more than a feather.

The ginger haired boy was confused. What had happened? How was it that his body was pushed like that? As he attempted to stand, a piercing pain on his right sides rib cage shocked his body. And then, he started laughing. The blissful pain was exciting and welcomed. He didn't clutch his side or cry out like a child from his injury as most would. If anything he appeared to enjoy the writhing pain, welcomed it like an old friend.

He looked around for his blaster, and it was a few feet away from him. As he attempted to reach out for it, another hand had grabbed it. And he knew it was not the hand of the cadet he was punishing, the skin was far too pale.

He looked up and meet the dark brown eyes of a young boy. One on the verge of becoming a man. His clothes were not the dark grey uniform of a cadet or the off white of the trooper trainees. His clothing while not looking overtly fancy, were still unlike anything one would wear at the academy or most of the other planets in the Unknown Regions.

The people here, much like himself were refugees. What was left of the once all powerful Empire. They had little money or need for luxuries such as fashionable clothes.

The older teenager then took a moment to study the boy's face. His brown eyes were soft, but he could also see a steely, dark, defiance behind them. Like he was evolving. But what he was changing into was unknown to him. His paled skin was blemished by dark birthmarks, and it appears he has not quite grown into his nose. He still had a bit of baby fat on his cheeks, it was apparent that he is still growing. He was a typical teenager who had yet to hit his growth spurt.

And then it hit him. He has seen this boy before, while studying up on the New Republic.

"Republic scum." The boy spat in Ben's face.

Ben was taken aback. No one had called him that before and he didn't know how to respond. He knew the last remnants of the Galactic Empire held no love for the New Republic, but he always assumed it to be old men, not people who were in his own age group. Children and teenagers have no memories of those war torn times of the Rebels and Empire.

"There's no need for such language Cadet Hux."

"Supreme Leader, if I may speak freely, this boy is the offspring of our greatest opposition, Senator Organa." Ben was shocked that he was recognized. Sure, most people did, but that was only because his mother was right next to him. On his own, he could for the most part blend in, but that rarely happened. He was coddled by his mother far too much. It was suffocating. She got to go on missions. Help the rebels in secret when she was his age, but he was trapped under her or a droids watchful eye, until now. "No doubt this boy is just as coniving as his mother. Just as she fooled the Empire in her youth by assisting Rebels, he has more grand dreams. And we shan't forget his father, the lying, cheating, scoundrel-"

And then the strangest thing happened. Hux was unable to speak. In fact, he could barely breathe. It was like an invisible force was gripped his throat and was squeezing with a fury greater than a Wookie. He could feel his bones wanting to snap from the pressure that was being forced upon them.

Ben couldn't believe it. The moment he started thinking it. Wishing the cadet would stop talking. That if he was taller and a little stronger, that he would strangle him for his words. Hux actually lost the ability to breathe.

He was livid. His heart was pumping rage through his veins, and then something in him, like a taut thread, just snapped. The Force that moved through him. That granted him such abilities was exhilarating. And he could feel his hatred towards this boy making him stronger.

"Go...on..." Hux taunted the best he could despite being choked. "...kill...me."

The longer Ben was with him, the more peculiar he found him. Challenging him to take his life? Was he mad? Insane? What was Ben thinking, of course this boy named Hux was crazed. Not even five minutes ago he watched him attempt to kill another student. Now he was doing the same.

The boiling rage vanished instantaneously and his clenched hand loosened.

What was that just now? Why was he triggered like that? Sure he hates being compared to his parents, but he never snapped like that. He never felt the Force so strong in him like he did that moment. Maybe it was because his parents weren't here. With Snoke, he felt no need to put up the act like he did with his mother, who would beat him to kingdom come if she witnessed such an act. Snoke didn't chastise him or tell him to stop. He was letting him be himself. And oddly enough, such an outburst was freeing. Loosening chains he didn't even know were there.

Hux was able to breathe, normally. And while a normal person would be panting for air after such an experience, he did not. If anything he was calm and collected, as if his own near death experience never happened. "As I expected." The older teen said coolly. He fixed the collar on his uniform and looked to the Supreme Leader, but a voice called out that kept him from speaking.

"Brendol!" The voice shouted as it marched over to the trio.

Ben looked around Hux, and saw a much older man who looked almost identical to the teenager. The only major difference aside from their uniforms was that the older man's freckles were not as prominent and wrinkles riddled his forehead and the side of his eyes.

"Supreme Leader." The man said bowing to Snoke. "I apologize for my son's unruly behavior. I was just made aware of his stunt, and I promise you he will be dealt with thoroughly."

"There is no need Commandant Hux." The Supreme Leader said casually.

Despite Snoke's calm demeanor, Ben could tell the older man was still writhing.

"Come Bren. You wouldn't want to be tardy for your psychological profiling class." He grabbed the teenager by the arm tightly and pulled him away.

Ben's eyes followed them, and when Commandant Hux thought they were far enough away, he slapped his son with the back of his hand. He then got in close, and Ben could sense the older Hux wanted to shout in rage, but made do with soft disciplinary whispers. When he returned to his normal posture, he slapped his son one more time before walking off.

The younger Hux's head slowly turned in Ben's direction and Ben's eyes quickly dropped to the ground. When Ben dared to look up again, Cadet Hux was gone.

"You pity the boy?" Snoke's voice startled him and he nearly forgot that he was standing next to him.

But then he took a moment to think over what Snoke asked. He does feel bad that this Cadet Hux was hit by his father, twice. But didn't he deserve it? He almost killed someone. And that crime should not be taken lightly. But there was still that lingering question. A shred a doubt. Followed by a voice. Not the voice of his mother, father, or uncle. But someone else. It sounded familiar, and yet foreign.

"Should I pity someone who attempted to murder another person?" Ben finally responded with a question of his own.

"It is not a matter of should." Snoke said as he picked the blaster off the ground and inspected it. "But simply if you do or do not. Your mother, father, uncle. They murdered thousands of people, when they blew up both Death Stars, but that does not play a role in your judgement of them."

"I've, never really thought about that." Ben admitted bashfully.

"That is because you have been raised to believe that their deeds were heroic. Their murder was permissible because it justified their cause...It appears Cadet Hux had no intention of murder today." Snoke said almost bemusedly. " This is a trainee blaster. It only works inside the practice range. If it is taken outside it deactivates itself."

"Why would he attempt to intimidate someone with a blaster that is not operational?"

But Snoke never answer him.


	13. Chapter 13

While Hux was a diligent student, and he typically was never one to skip classes, he made an exception today. Instead, he returned to his dorm room and went straight to the bathroom.

He striped down and turned the shower on so it could warm up. He looked at his face in the mirror, closely inspecting it for any visible bruises, but all he saw was a soft pink mark where his father slapped him. He touched it gingerly and despite feeling pain, he did not wince. His fingers then moved to his throat. He gently stroked it and remembered the blissful pain. It was unlike anything he had felt before. The rush of feeling his life slowly fade away. It was exhilarating. How he craved to be punished like that again.

His fingers moved from his throat to his ribs, were a large purple bruise was taking form. He pressed it and the pain shocked his system. It sent an electric wave throughout his whole body, but his face in the mirror showed no such excruciating emotion. He knew he should see a medical droid and get it examined, but that sweet joyous pain was far too intoxicating. He didn't want it patched up just yet.

His eyes then wandered down so he was looking at himself and saw how stiff he was. His attention then turned to the mirror once more and he took a moment to truly looked at himself. He was disgusted with what he saw. Dilated pupils. Eyes glossed over. A shade of red brighter than the slap mark was forming. And lastly, a grin filled with a lustful hunger was beaming. He formed a shaking fist and wanted to punch the mirror, but such a mess would prove difficult to explain. So, he resisted. Instead he stepped into the shower, and let the abuse he received from that Force wielding boy replay in his memory. As he began to recall the moments, his hand instinctively wrapped around his cock. He started slow, but as the memory of that initial force push came, he began going harder. He crouched over and let the water fall on his back as he shamefully moaned in pleasure. Then he flashed to being choked. How he could feel his own life slipping away and it became impossible to breathe. How his heart stopped pounding and blood rushed to his head as oxygen left. How arousing it was being in that state, and the memory was just as. Then as he remembered being released from that titillating state, so did he. He watched as the cum haphazardly landed on the shower floor only to be washed down drain by the water.

And then the most peculiar thing happened, he started laughing. Not a joyful one mind you, but one full of derision. How he hated himself. Was disgusted that such bodily pain did nothing but bring him pleasure. But what made it worse was that his body craved more. Hux had never felt such pain inflicted on him. Been to the point where he thought death was an actuality. His body wanted to feel it again, and see if it would be just as stimulating a second time.

He lifted up his hands and looked at the scarred palms. "If only everybody knew how damaged and broken I really am-" He spoke bitterly to himself, but didn't finish the thought. He wouldn't allow himself to do that. It would make him weak.

He needs to embrace who he is fully. Then, and only then, will he be able to rise in power.

Just four more years.

He could learn how to do it by then. To accept that he is damaged beyond any form of repair. He just needs to give in to his madness. Welcome it like an old friend. Because without it, rising to the top of the First Order will be a more arduous task than it already is.

He has a plan. And while he is still perfecting it, there are still some general rules he must follow. And sympathy, especially for himself, is forbidden. It will cloud his judgment. Hold him back. He must be stoic, apathetic. Indifferent towards the feelings of other and at times, himself. No attachments or distractions. All there is is he and the Order, and that is all that should matter.

A knocking at his door snapped him back into reality. He grabbed his robe and wrapped it around his body before heading towards the door. "Yes?" He questioned as his hand hovered over the pad to allow his visitor access.

"Cadet Hux, you have a message."

Hux allowed the door to crack open the slightest so the superior officer could hand him the paper note. "Thank you sir." He said with a barely visible head bow before allowing to door to slide shut.

He carefully opened the intricately folded paper and smiled the moment he saw the words. It was wise of him to skip class. Or maybe he should have gone. He would have reveled in the very warranted jealousy his classmates already possess towards him. And this was further proof. Showed them how lazy and weak they are in comparison. Those reminders for his classmates were good. Because it would remind them who holds actually holds the power and influence in the upcoming regime that will be his First Order.

* * *

Hux stood in front of the door. It was one he has stood before many times. The other cadets and even some of the teachers at the academy were jealous of the relationship that he had with Snoke. For they never were summoned to the Supreme Leader's office as much as he.

Even though Snoke's visits were few and far between, they were never without their purpose. But this day's visit was perplexing to Hux. So he hoped with their private meeting, it would shed some light on what the meaning of this day was.

Hux was about to knock on the door, but it opened on its own. "Cadet Hux." Snoke said as he entered the office. "I appreciate all your work today." The door shut behind him and he entered further into the room. "You performed admirably."

"When you asked me to deal with that Republic sympathizing cadet, I was not expecting an audience." Hux said coolly.

"And what would you have done had I told you my true intentions?"

Hux wanted to say he would have brought a real blaster, but kept that thought to himself. It would not be prudent to speak to the Supreme Leader in such a way. "I regret to say I am still unable to comprehend what your intentions were with me or that boy." he said through his gritted teeth.

"I wanted to see how he would react to such a situation." Snoke stated simply. Hux scoffed irately at the thought of him. How he loathed that boy for what he did to him; bringing such a pleasureful pain that once again reminded him of what a revolting human being he is. "What do you make of him? Ben Solo?" He questioned, ignoring the cadets obvious distaste for the boy.

"He must be a spy. Sent here by his mother." Hux said quickly, but waved off the thought. "But I know that not to be true."

"And why is that?" Snoke inquired, curious as to what the young student would say.

"It's hard to explain, but when he was choking me, there was something in his eyes. Such passion. Such rage. But it was not in offence at what I called him nor his mother and father. But something else entirely. It was as if he despised the very idea that I thought he was anything like his parents." Snoke smiled, but said nothing. "I don't understand Supreme Leader." Hux said honestly after a few moment of silence passed and he realized he would get no confirmation or denial from Snoke. "That boy is the child of the enemy. The blood of those who brought down the once mighty Empire. So unless you had absolute confidence that he would not tell his parents about this visit, why would you invite him? A boy whose family was once so highly regarded for their asinine ideals, abilities in the Force or not, he could be a danger to our cause."

"You once confided in me that it was your greatest ambition to surpass your hero. The late commander of the first Death Star, Grand Moff Trakin. All your education. Everything you have done for the future of the First Order has been with that goal in mind, has it not?" Hux didn't say anything but he nodded in agreement. It's true, when he was younger that was his dream, but now, now he has something much bigger in mind. A goal so scandalous, that he could never tell the Supreme Leader. He clenched his hands tightly, and his nails scraped some partially healed skin off his palm in the process.

"Supreme Leader, I don't see how these two things are connected-"

"When Ben Solo returns, and he will, I want you to show him around. Teach him about the First Order. The Academy. Our Goals. Ideals." Hux wanted to speak up. Why should he have to babysit Snoke's latest infatuation? He is busy enough as it is with his classwork and unofficial extra curricular activities. He didn't have time to divulge their secrets to the son of their greatest enemy. And yet, he knew it wouldn't be prudent to argue with the Supreme Leader. He has known him for thirteen years, and knew well enough when to hold his tongue. He has stayed in his good graces for this long, and needed it to continue. So long as Snoke knew his name and favored him, he was almost guaranteed a high ranking position when he graduates. Just four more years left. Then, he would no longer be a cadet, but an official officer of the First Order. "I will still see the boy, teach him what others fear to. But while I am occupied I want you to reinforce the good the First Order will bring to the galaxy, and the corruption his family has wrought."

Hux gritted his teeth. How he wished he could refuse. Fight like he does with his father. Retaliate. But for Snoke and his future, he would put up with the brat for the time being. "Of course Supreme Leader."

* * *

When Hux was excused, he headed out into the hall and the speak system buzzed, signaling the end of a class. Cadets swarmed out of the classroom as did a few of the teachers, but Hux could not so easily blend in. In fact, as he roamed the halls and the campus, most of the cadets did everything in their power to avoid him. No eye contact. Not even an accidental bump in the madness. He was untouchable and that's how it will remain. Even after graduation, his classmates and the officers above him will learn to fear and respect him.

"Cadet Hux." One of the teachers shouted over the chaos of the hall. Hux came to a stop and turned around to see who was calling out to him. The other cadets parted like waves so he was easily reachable. "I hope you have a valid excuse as to why you decided to skip my class today."

"If you require a note for my leave, you can procure one from Supreme Leader Snoke."

Hux watched as the older man's hand balled into a shaking fist. As vein on his forehead started to protrude and his tongue slithered out to moisten his lips. Hux could imagine the millions of curses running through his superiors head, and withheld a laugh.

"If that will be all sir, I do have one more class for the day. And I would hate being late." With that he turned around and headed to the practice range.


End file.
